Equipo 8
by Alondra-Chan NH
Summary: Naruto no es del equipo 7 es del equipo 8 conformado por Hyuga Hinata, Aburame SHino y su sensei Yuhi Kurenai. Inesperados eventos pasan y se encuentran con los guerrero z ¿Que pasara?
1. Como inicio todo

Disclaimer: Naruto y Hinata no me pertenecen al igual que todo el elenco son de Kishimoto-sama si no ellos estuvieran juntos desde que empezó la serie.

* * *

-Equipo 7 Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke e Inuzuka Kiba—Anunciaba el instructor de la academia ninja.

-Ya no me toco con Sakura quienes serán las nuevas personas que me rechazaran—pensó un rubio de ojos azules llamado Naruto Uzumaki mirando a su alrededor.

-Equipo 8 Aburame Shino, Hyuga Hinata y Uzumaki Naruto—el primero como si nada, la segunda al borde del colapso y el tercero con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-Hinata y Shino creo que no me fue tan mal—pensó el rubio—a Shino no le importa nada y Hinata es gentil a pesar de lo que digan de ella y la gente de su clan—pensó el rubio con una sonrisa y durmiéndose.

Más tarde….

—Bueno Chicos yo soy SU Sensei Kurenai Yuhi pero poden tratarme con confianza y decirme solo Kurenai—Les dijo una peli negra y oji roja sentada en un tronco enfrente de sus 3 primeros gennin que la veían parados y como analizándola

-Mu-mucho gusto Ku-Kurenai-sensei—

-Tímida—Calificaba Kurenai

-Un Placer—

-Tranquilo y muy listo—siguió calificando

-¡Mucho gusto Kurenai Sensei!—

-super energético—y terminó de calificar.

-Primero hay que tomarnos el tiempo de conocernos asi que platiquemos un poco sobre nosotros y salgamos y demos un paseo—no propuso más bien ordeno—el entrenamiento comenzara mañana a las 9 de la mañana—dijo al momento de que sus 3 gennins abrieron la boca— ¿Entonces, por que han decidido ser ninjas?—preguntó finalmente

—Porque quiero que todos me respeten como ninja y Hokage de Konoha Dattebayo!—Shino no se inmutó y tanto Hinata como Kurenai sonrieron con nostalgia

—Shino te toca—

—Kurenai–Sensei yo aun no tengo decididos los planes a futuro como ninja yo solo quiero servir a mi aldea—

—Interesante respuesta Shino, Seguís vos Hinata—

—Bu-bueno yo… he decidido convertirme en ninja para proteger a mis seres queridos y que ellos no me protejan a mi quiero valerme por mi misma—respondió Hinata completamente determinada

—Me gusta mucho tu propósito Hinata –Dijeron Hinata Y Naruto mientras Shino solo asentía con la cabeza—Yo me hice ninja por lo mismo que vos—dijo ahora solo Kurenai—Bueno a donde quisieran salir hoy—pregunto la líder

-La verdad yo estoy Bien—Dijo Shino

-Yo-yo estaré bien a donde decida llevarnos—dijo Hinata

-¿esto será siempre?—se preguntó mentalmente Kurenai-¿Naruto?—

-A Ichiraku ramen—

-Si porque no?—preguntaron Shino y Kurenai

* * *

-Que les gusta hacer en sus tiempos libres?—pregunto la sensei

-entrenar—respondieron los 3 gennin al mismo tiempo

-esto será interesante—penso la Yuhi

* * *

hasta aqui x hoy los capitulos seran algo lentos y cortos pero segun yo y quienes han leido la historia en la computadora me han dicho que es buena chao chao cuidense


	2. Los examenes Chunnin

Disclaimer: Naruto y Hinata no me pertenecen al igual que todo el elenco son de Kishimoto-sama si no ellos estuvieran juntos desde que empezó la serie.

* * *

-Que les gusta hacer en sus tiempos libres?—

-entrenar—respondieron los 3 gennin al mismo tiempo

-esto será interesante—

3 meses después estaban todos los senseis junto al hokage discutiendo una junta

-Entonces quiénes crean a sus gennin listos para dar el examen chunnin den un paso al frente.—sentenció el hokage a lo cual Kurenai, Kakashi, Asuma y Maito Gai dieron un paso al frente

-Pero hokage-sama todos ellos son novatos aun no están listos y las pruebas son demasiado riesgosas para ellos—trato de detener Iruka preocupado por sus alumnos.

-Cálmate Iruka la llama de la juventud corre en mis pupilos además los he estado preparando para este momento—dijo Gai

-El equipo 7 es un equipo que trabaja en perfecta sincronía y además han logrado derrotar a un ninja renegado clase S, Momochi Zabuza.—defendió pasivamente Kakashi las capacidades de sus alumnos.

-No solo eso el equipo 10 ha logrado exitosamente y rápidamente 12 misiones de rango C, D y B en total.

-Tanto Hinata, como Naruto y Shino están adecuadamente preparados han sido entrenados por mi y amigos míos el manejo de Chakra de Hinata es superior al mío, Naruto puede romper cualquier genjutsu hecho por mí en segundos y Shino puede enfrentarse contra Kakashi y darle un buen combata sin agregarle que mi escuadrón ha ayudado a Kakashi en la derrota de Zabuza Momochi. —defendió con mucha seguridad Kurenai a sus alumnos

-siendo asi las cosas veo que todos están preparados—dijo Sandaime

-pero…-trato de debatir Iruka pero Kakashi le puso la mano en el hombro

-la preocupación que muestras por tus alumnos es admirable sin embargo ya son shinobis y han crecido—

-entiendo—

* * *

-Sakura sos la mejor para detectar esas cosas me imagino que te diste cuenta desde el principio—soltó el ultimo Uchiha en Konoha

-Asi es—respondió su compañera peli rosa—es obvio que estamos en el segundo piso no en el tercero y ese no es el salón 301 sino en 201.

-Vaya, vaya lo habes descubierto, son los segundos—

-Como que los segundos?—pregunto Kiba Inuzuka

-Si otro equipo llego temprano y se registro se dieron cuenta en menos de 1 segundo. —dijo uno de los bravucones

-hmp—soltó Sasuke y se fue después de registrarse salió un rato en el receso de 2 horas que le dieron antes de la primera etapa.

-Y ustedes que hacen acá? No pensan registrase—pregunto el Inuzuka viendo al equipo Kurenai relajados Shino se encontraba parado de brazos cruzados apoyado en el árbol con su chaqueta gris neutro y sus anteojos y su ite-hente azul, Naruto colgaba de una rama con una chándal blanco con negro sandalias azules, pantalón gris neutro y ite-hente azul, Hinata por ultimo estaba debajo de Naruto sentada platicando con ambos compañeros.

-jajaja pero si fuimos los primeros en registrarnos llegamos temprano y estamos aquí platicando—respondió el Uzumaki bajándose del árbol

-¿Entonces fueron ustedes los primeros en descubrir el genjutsu?—pregunto Sakura

-Asi es—respondió Shino en forma neutral

-En mi opinión en genjutsu estaba re fácil de detectar—dijo Hinata

-Me lo esperaba de vos Hinata y de vos también Shino pero del dobe no—dijo Sasuke en la rama donde antes estaba Naruto.

-¿Qué has dicho?—pregunto enfadado pero se voltean y ven a un chico castaño con pelo puntiagudo y una bufanda azul a punto de ser aplastado por arena pero unos insectos detuvieron unos segundos la arena y Sasuke aprovecho para agárralo—¿Konohamaru qué haces acá?

-quería comprobar si era cierto que nuestros jefes harían los exámenes chunnin—

-Por que lo has hecho—Pregunto Sasuke pero el pelirrojo apareció detrás de el

-Quería saber quién sería mi próxima presa y he decidido que serán 3—

-Pero de que estás hablando caso estás loco—pregunto el rubio acercándose alerta.

-Vos sos como yo—fue lo único que dijo y se fue y vieron que era esperado por 2 personas más aunque solo les vieron las espaldas.

-Que habrá querido decir de que sos como él?—pregunto EL Uchiha bajándose

-No lo sé ¿ustedes que creen?—pregunto el oji azul

-tal vez sea eso—dijo Shino

-Vos lo crees, que él sea igual—preguntaron la oji perla y el oji azul

-Es posible—reafirmó Shino acomodándose sus gafas

-De que hablan?—preguntó el equipo 7

-cosas nuestras—respondió el equipo 8

* * *

Bien la parte escrita del examen chunnin casi no cambio la diferencia fue que esta vez nuestro protagonista entendió el mensaje y entre los 3 se pasaron las respuestas Shino con moscas, Hinata con el Byakugan y Naruto con un genjutsu indetectable que le enseño Kurenai, aun asi metió la motivación y Sasuke peleo con rock lee con el mismo resultado, ya en bosque de la muerte el equipo 8 fue el primero en obtener el pergamino pero para su mala suerte Gaara los detecto y los acorralo.

-que delicioso puedo deshacerme de 2 mis presas y una extra ahora mismo—dijo Gaara

-Inténtalo idiota—provocó el portador del Kyubi

-me sorprende que actúes asi siendo como yo—

-y como se supone que es?—pregunto Hinata en pose del Juuken

-Un arma que solo sirve para matar, un jinjuriki

-Pues entonces yo soy un jinjuriki diferente—le atacó y Shino y Hinata se ocuparon de Temari y Kankuro (Shino-Temari) (Hinata-Kankuro) entre los 3 se acordaron y lanzaron una bomba e humo y desaparecieron eliminando su rastro.


	3. complicaciones

Disclaimer: Naruto y Hinata no me pertenecen al igual que todo el elenco son de Kishimoto-sama si no ellos estuvieran juntos desde que empezó la serie.

* * *

Bien la parte escrita del examen chunnin casi no cambio la diferencia fue que esta vez nuestro protagonista entendió el mensaje y entre los 3 se pasaron las respuestas Shino con moscas, Hinata con el Byakugan y Naruto con un genjutsu indetectable que le enseño Kurenai, aun asi metió la motivación y Sasuke peleo con rock lee con el mismo resultado, ya en bosque de la muerte el equipo 8 fue el primero en obtener el pergamino pero para su mala suerte Gaara los detecto y los acorralo.

-que delicioso puedo deshacerme de 2 mis presas y una extra ahora mismo—dijo Gaara

-Inténtalo idiota—provocó el portador del Kyubi

-me sorprende que actúes asi siendo como yo—

-y como se supone que es?—pregunto Hinata en pose del Juuken

-Un arma que solo sirve para matar, un jinjuriki

-Pues entonces yo soy un jinjuriki diferente—le atacó y Shino y Hinata se ocuparon de Temari y Kankuro (Shino-Temari) (Hinata-Kankuro) entre los 3 se acordaron y lanzaron una bomba e humo y desaparecieron eliminando su rastro.

* * *

-Mas les vale que me des ese rollo cara de perro si no quieres que mate a tus amigos ahora mismo—dijo Orochimaru ahorcando a Sasuke y a Sakura

-Kuzo—Kiba lanzo el rollo pero fue interceptado por insectos y las serpientes fueron cortadas con chakra

-¡hey, solo yo le puedo decir cara de perro!—Gritó Naruto en un árbol rascándose la mejilla

-No importa cuántos vengan el resultado será el mismo—

-Eso lo veremos somos 6 contra uno—grito impulsivamente

Una ´´batalla´´ se desarrollo donde al final Shino y Kiba quedaron inconscientes, Sakura quedo inmovilizada, Naruto quedo con el Kyubi sellado y Sasuke y Hinata estaban de pie con sus doujutsus y débiles, Orochimaru mordió a Sasuke dejándole una marca en el cuello y por el dolor se les unió a Shino y Kiba, Sakura cuidaba de ellos y Hinata trataba inútilmente de defenderlos era golpeada por el sannin pero resistía y se levantaba se prometió protegerlos con su vida, Naruto solo veía sin poder moverse, casi no tenia chakra y estaba sellado y agotado Orochimaru viendo que la Hyuga tenía casi los mismos sentimientos que el Uchiha y recordando de que su secuaz necesitará un cuerpo decidió marcarla a ella también Naruto enfadado logro expulsar y romper el sello del sannin y se levanto y Hinata sorprendentemente soporto el sello y se levanto, Orochimaru se dio cuenta de que eran mejor 2 que 1 se retiro ya que presintió que su ex estudiante se acercaba y podía meterlo en problemas.

Ya mas tarde fueron atacados por el equipo del sonido Sakura al ser la única capaz de moverse fue golpeada brutalmente. Hinata esta conciente pero estaba agotada y no tenia fuerzas para levantase, Naruto yacía inconciente en el piso junto a Kiba shino y Sasuke, todos comenzaban a despertar a excepción de el rubio la peli azul y el azabache, intentaban ayudar a Sakura pero no tenían suficientes fuerzas asi que kin y zaku los apaleaban, Zaku tomo a Sakura y comenzó a golpearla brutalmente, Kin la tomo por el cabello, asi que Sakura tomo un kunai y se corto el cabello que dejo crecer con tanto esmero para gustarle a Sasuke, una vez separada lanzó inutilmente shurikens y Kunais.

Dozu, Zaku y Kin iban hacia ellos decididos pero de pronto un chakra maligno de color morado inundo esa parte y Sasuke se levanto con extrañas marcas por su cuerpo.

-Sakura quiente hizo eso?-pregunto enfadado

-Sa-sauke-kun?-Preguntó sorprendida segura de que el no era Sasuke

-Decíme Sakura quien te ha hecho eso-

-Fui yo y que-grito Zaku al moento en que todos pudieron levantarse o tan siquiera abrir los ojos, tambien en ese momento aparecio en equipo 10 y el equipo Gai, Sasuke reacciono como fiera, todos los golpes que anteriormente habia dado le fueron devueltos en mayor medida, si seguia asi podria matarlo, todos trataron inutilmente por detenerlo, Sakura solo veia todo en estado de shock pensando en que hacer, mientras Hinata y Naruto veian todo impotentes por no moverse.

Sasuke se libro de todos y logro dejar inconciente a Kin, fue por Zaku y le rompió los brazos de manera brutal, ya cuando estaba por darle el golpe final con un Kunai, pero, algo lo detuvo por la espalda y los brazos, unos brazos femeninos rodeaban su espalda.

-Basta Sasuke-kun, este no sos vos, para esto-le suplico la pelirrosada que lloraba en su espalda

-Basta Sasuke-teme si seguis asi haras algo de lo que te arrepentiras despues-le dijo Naruto que sostenia su brazo derecho con los ojos rojos y una aura roja de ese color.

-Sasuke-san, detente sos mi casi hermano te conozco y se que este no sos vos, si te dejas guiar por el mal camino lo perderas todo-le recordo Hinata cubierta de un chackra del mismo color y las mismas marcas que el y aflojo su agarre al igual que Naruto pero Sakura hizo mas fuerte su abrazo por lo cual Sasuke sintió sus lagrimas y se detuvo.

-Vayanse-ordeno friamente el Uchiha

-Sentimos esto, me disculpo por parte de mis compañeros, tengan mi pergamino-dejo dicho objeto delante de ellos

-Quedenselo no queremos nada que venga de ustedes-respondio

-No insisto, no quiero más percances-Dozu se fue dejando el pergamino ahi, Sasuke, Hinata y Naruto cayeron rendidos. Los otros equipos se fueron al ver que no eran de ayuda, Shino, Kiba y Sakura pusieron a sus compañeros dentro de una cueva y tomaron el pergamino.

-¿a que se referira Hinata a que es como su hermano si nunca los he visto ni hablar?-se preguntó Sakura

-Viven Juntos-susurro el rubio despertandose

-A que referis?-pregunto curiosa la pelirrosa

-Despues de la masacre del clan Uchiha el clan Hyuga lo recibio en su casa, por ende se conocen desde hace años-explico tranquilamente el Aburame.

-Naruto!-grito entrando un chico pelinegro vestido con un spandex verde

-Cejotas, que haces aca?-pregunto el Uzumaki

-Queria ver como estaban vos y Hinata-chan, me separe un poco asi que puedo quedarme solo 10 minutos-explicó

-Yo estoy bien-respondió-creo que Hinata-chan y Sasuke-teme tambien solo que aun no despiertan

-Y sabes que le paso a Sasuke-

-No, pero tengo una ligera idea-menciono recordando a Orochimaru mordiendo a Hinata y Sasuke.


	4. Llegando a la torre

Disclaimer: Naruto y Hinata no me pertenecen al igual que todo el elenco son de Kishimoto-sama si no ellos estuvieran juntos desde que empezó la serie.

* * *

Por fn despues de tantos problemas habían llegado a la torre, Sasuke se encontraba caminando con dificultad apoyado en Kiba, mientras Sakura llevaba la mochila de su com´pañero Uchica y la suya junto con los pergaminos. Por otro lado veía el equipo 8 solo que Naruto llevaba a Hinata en su espalda y Shino se encontraba como sakura pero mas bien parecia burro de carga (XD), el equipo 7 destendió los rollos y apareció Iruka el cual les dio la bienvenida. despues de ellos Shino abrió ambos rollos y frente a ellos apareció Kurenai Yuhi.

-Pe-pero que le paso a Hinata?-pregunto su sensei

-Es una larga historia sensei-suspiro Shino-no se mucho de medicina pero supongo que solo esta dormida o inocnciente.

-Lo siento sensei falle-Naruto agacho la vista-No pude proteger a mis compañeros

-Tranquilo Naruto, cuando asumimos que tu papel es proteger a tus compañeros, no necesariamente tienes que protegerlos hasta de los resfriados

-Demo... sensei...falle mire como esta-

-Bueno Naruto tampoco exageres, ella segui respirando eso quiere decir que lograste protegerla, Shino esta lesionado pero esta bien-

-Sensei, Shino estuvo inconciente toda la batalla pero Hinata fue golpeada por ese maldito como si fuera saco de boxeo-Apreto sus puños

-Bueno, no te sobreexijas tampoco, miralo asi, ella esta muy cansada por entrenar extra, como lo hacian antes, o miralo como ella se desmayo por que volviste a invadir su espacio personal-le animó la jounnin a lo que los gennins se les salió una pequeña risilla, la primera semana como equipo, cada vez que Naruto invadia su espacio personal acercandose mas de lo debida colapsaba en el suelo, tambien recordo que por pelear con Shino casi la beso, el rubio se sonrojo por eso, recuerda ala perfeccion que roso sus labios y que en un milisegundo Hinata le dio un cabezazo y ambos quedaron inconcientes.

-Na-Naruto-kun-susurro la Hyuga sonrojada al ver que estaba sobre la espalda del chico

-Hinata-chan ya despertaste!-grito el rubio demasiado feliz si bajarla aun, la chica solo se sonrojo mas

-Si...etto...Naruto-kun, po-¿podes ba-bajarme?-

-eh?-hasta entonces reacciono y la bajo-sumimasen, estabas muy suave-la Hyuga se sonrojo-este quiero decir que estabs muy comoda-respondio nervioso y sonrojado-eto, Digo! no te queria baja-se sonrojo y Hinata facilmente seria confundida con un semaforo-bueno me gustaba traerte cargada no, no! digo, digo!-Kurenai se empezo a reir y Shino sonrio, de seguir esto asi la peli azul se desplomaria-Bueno, ya ni digo-sonrio rascandose la nuca estaba seguro de que metio la pata a lo grande.

-Hinata-chan nos alegra que porfin despiertes-dijo Shino caminando hacia ella

-Gracias, Shino-kun aunque no digas por fin, tampoco he estado inconciente por dias-

-Bueno, solo 1-

-¿estuve inconciente 1 dia?-

-wow nuevo record-dijo Kurenai para no estallar en risas-pero dejemos todo de lado lo importante es que estan bien asi que vamos-Shino la siguió pero nuestro querido NaruHina se quedo platicando amenamente en la puerta, la oji blanca se apoyaba en la pared y el oji azul estaba enfrente tal vez demasiado cerca (1m) hasta que el rubio se sintio empujado.

* * *

Cierto equipo dirigido por el jounnin fumador se encontraba caminando, raramente se encontraban platicando con Tenten y Lee, los cuales habian llegado hace 2 horas. Tenten e Ino venian discutiendo por quien era mejor kunoichi, mientras Lee hablaba de la llama de la juventud con Choji. Shikamaru harto solto los pergaminos y apareció su sensei el cual no dijo nada al ver el panorama del ambiente, vio con claridad como en la pelea de Ino y Teneten, la ultima fue empujada y choco con Naruto dando una escena algo curiosa.

Alli enfrente de todos, incluidos el equipo 7 los senseis y el tri de hermanos de suna ecepto neji y Shino que decidieron quedarrse dentro de la torre, se encontraba una castaña levantandose...

-Sumimasen, lo que pasa es que esta chica me...-no termino de hablar sorprendida por lo que veian sus ojos mientras se sonrojaba. Justo delante se encontraban Naruto Uzumaki y Hinata Hyuga con los ojos a no más poder y notablemente sonrojados con los labios unidos, el Uzumaki tenia las manos en la cintura de su compañera en un intento de no caerse lo cual logro acercarlo dando como recultado la union de sus labios, en el momento en el que el rubio Caia la Hyuga puso las manos en el pecho del primero en un intento de ayudarlo a mantener el equilibrio, quitando los ojos abiertos pareceria un beso real y de pelicula, a pesar de que se separaron mas rapido que la luz esa imagen se quedaria grabada por todos por siempre-Lo sabia se querian!-grito la que causo el accidente

-La llama de la Juventud arde en ustedes!-grito el cejas encrespadas

-Gomen Hinata, fu-fue un accidente no-no te enojes-pidio nervioso, la ultima vez casi la rozo con sus labios y se gano un cabezazo que de seguro aun tene cicatriz, no quere saber que pasara ahora que realmente la besó, Hinata sonrojada aunmas que el propio rojo le dio un juuken en el pulmón y... se desmayo despues. Kurenai no pudo mas y estallo en risas y se llevo a sus alummnos inconcientes a la torre. Todos se fueron sin decir ni una sola palabra a excepcion de un pelirrojo que se qued sus pensamientos.

-Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuga Hinata, seran unas presas muy interesantes-sonrió cínicamente y se fue a la torre para las pre eliminares, y vio como la pantalla señalo el primer combate: Uchiha Sasuke vs Akado Yoroi-veamos que es lo que pode hacer mi primera presa-susurro viendo como el ambos participantes iban al area de combate y dio una sonrisa aun mas cínica.


	5. Hyuga Hinata vs Sabaku no Gaara

Disclaimer: Naruto y Hinata no me pertenecen al igual que todo el elenco son de Kishimoto-sama si no ellos estuvieran juntos desde que empezó la serie.

* * *

Bueno, despues de una introduccion por parte del sandaime empezó la tercera parte de los examenes chunnin pero para no hacer tan largo este fic por que luego se volvé tedioso leerlo les dire los combates fueron casi los mismos la diferencia fue que Neji peleo con Zaku, Shino con Choji y Lee con Kankuro.

**Uzumaki Naruto vs Dozu**

-SUerte Naruto-apoyo el controlador de insectos

-No te confies Naruto-le aconsejó su sensei

-Vos podes-le animó la Hyuga Naruto bajo y se enfrentó a su oponente, sinceramente el combate pudo decirse que fue complicado pero la victoria salió a favor de nuestro favorito rubio ojiazul.

-Gracias por apoyarme sin ustedes no lo habría logrado-agradecio el jinjuriki inclinandose levemente.

-No fue nada Naruto-mencionaron los 3 con el sufijo kun por parte de la Hyuga

-Toma Naruto-kun-mencionó la oji perla extendiendo un unguento familiar-es para tus heridas-se sonrojó, y ¿como no hacerlo? si recien se besaron claro fue accidental, pero no sabia si eso lo hacía mas vergonzoso o menos vergonzoso, hasta entonces cayó en cuenta de algo: la prueba es un combate y solo quedaban 2 personas las cuales eran y ella y...

**Hyuga Hinata vs Sabaku no Gaara**

Sintió sus piernas fallar y su mundo caerse, y como no si el chico que claramente te ha nombrado su presa peleara con vos con la clara intención de matarle, y sabía con claridad que no dudaría ni flaquearía ni un segundo contra ella.

-Hinata, si es mucho no dudes en rendirte-le susurro Shino-No digo que renuncies ahora, solo digo que cuando no puedas más sueltes esa frase, porque sabemos que el quere tu vida... aun asi, Hinata, pelea hasta el final.

-Hinata, recordá que mas vale astucia que fuerza-le aconsejó su sensei

-da lo mejor de vos, y pelea hasta el final, confío en vos como vos confias en mi-dicho esto el rubio la abrazó, al separarse Hinata bajo al área de combate de un salto.

-Sinceramente no pensaba que te mataría tan pronto, pero espero que me diviertas-

-Kuzo-pensó el hermano del pelirrojo por lo que decidió averiguar un poco con el chico rubio, el cual era acompañado por el último Uchiha vivo con la misma o tal vez más preocupación que el Uzumaki.

-Empiezen-declaró Hayate, Gaara rápidamente destapó su calabaza y Hinata se puso en posición de juken, Hinata trato inutilmente de acercarse ya que su estilo de pelea lo amerita pero la arena era un problema.

-Esto no es todo cierto?-preguntó el pelirrojo, a lo cual la peli azul se sorprendió-Falta...mas...sangre-Dicho esto lanzó proyectiles de arena sin control.

-Para!-exigió la Hyuga

-¿Que queres?-preguntó el Sabaku no

-Necesitamos estar en iguales condiciones asi que...- se quito las muñequeras y las tobilleras que usaba-...necesito quitarme esto-las lanzó al aire-¡ESTOY LISTA!-dicho esto fue hacia el y dichas cosas cayeron al suelo creando un cráter de medio metro, sorprendiendo a todos, se movía incluso más rápido que antes, no se comparaba con Lee si sus pesas pero aun así era demasiado rapida, tanto que lograba burlar a la Arena, depues de separarlo en el aire realizo una serie de golpes Hyuga y le remató con una palma del vacío, al aterrizar se puso en guardia.

-No me equivocaba serás una gran presa-menciono el gennin de suna detras de la gennin de konoha dandole un impacto directo con su mano-¿sabes? sos la primera persona que golpeo sin usar mi arena-La Hyuga palideció sabía muy bien de que hablaba.

La Hyuga se levanto un golpe así de simple no era nada, y se puso en pose de batalla y por fin en todo el tiempo en que empezó la pelea uso su keke genkai, el byuakugan, el pelirrojo frunció el seño, si no se equivocaba luchaba contra una Hyuga y al armar conclusiones podia confirmar que era Hyuga Hinata, conocida como la princesa Hyuga y próxima herdera del clan, si todo era como le decían seria dificil vencerla, y le gustaba.

Una vez mas se enfrentaron frente a fente, dandose golpes mutuamnete hasta que algo llamó la atención, Hinata derroto a Gaara pero resultó ser un cascaron de Arena.

-Parece que la nenita llegará a su fin-dijo la rubia con una sonrisa arrogante

-Hinata-pensó Kurenai-se esta empezando a cansar-su subordinado de insectos asintió

-¡Vamos Hinata no te rindas!-Animó el rubio desde la tribuna, lo cual cambió la mirada de la Hygua volviendola más decidida, se la jugaría todo o nada, lanzó varios shurikens y Kunais los cuales oviamente fueron tapados por la arena creando un hueco por la reta guardia, hizo un sello y los kunai y shurikens explotaron alejando la arena pocos segundos pero los suficientes paramlograr quedar cerca de Gaara, al momento de que toda la arena venía en picada:

-Shinpi-tekina sutairu no usui (estilo de agua lluvia mística)-Hinata transformó el aire en agua en forma de lluvia haciendo que la Arena de Gaara se hiciera barro para despues poder rematar-Jūkenho Hakke Sanjiu Nishou (8 Triagramas: 32 Palmas)-solamente 32 golpes podia dar no era mortal pero era lo suficientemente fuerte como para inmovilizarlo, cayó de rodillas al piso, estaba agotada pero feliz de haberlo derrotado pero algo la saco de sus pensamientos.

Ese chico, estaba levantandose como si nada sonriendo cínicamente mirando la sangre que salía de su boca, rapidamente fue cubierto por la arena encerrandose en una bola mirando un ojo demasiado extraño, los hermanos de este sudaron frío, Sasuke activo su Sharingan, Naruto apretaba sus puños y tensaba su mandíbula y los demas fruncian el seño o se mostraban impasibles.

-No lo entiendo, veo tu corazon, y no hay miedo hacia mi o hacia el-menciono el chico saliendo con un brazo cubierto por arena-por que? ¿acaso sabes lo que somos?

-Ambos son jinjurikis lo sé-le dijo impasible aun de rodillas-pero el hecho de que tengan dentro a una bestía o un mounstruo no los convierte en uno, Naruto-kun es Naruto-kun y Gaara-san será Gaara-san.-el pelirrojo se molestó por esto y se lanzó hacia ella, esquivo a duras y apenas, el cansanció era demasiado, ni siquiera podia activar su Byakugan. Gaara lanzo oleadas de arena las cuales Hinata recibió de lleno, justo en ese momento algo pasó... el sello de su cuello volvió a reaccionar, haciendo que esta se distragera al tratar de contenerlo poniéndose la mano ahí, Gaara más rápido que antes le quebro el brazo izquierdo, La hyuga soltó un grito, ahora el sello se liberó y las marcas volvieron a aparecer en su cuerpo, se maldijo metalmente se había expuesto, la diferencia fue que esta vez el chakra de Orochimaru fue de color blanco no color púrpura, esto solo le sirvió para defenderse, ya que en un edscuido Gaara la tomo y la lanzó con fuerza a la pared creando un pequeño cráter rompiendole la espalda, antes de tocar el suelo, el gennin la tomo de las piernas quebrandolas y lanzandola aun más fuerte la techo.

-¡DETENGAN ESTO!-Gritó el rubio desesperado-¡Paren!

-Maldicion Gaara se salió de control-pensó tenso el controlador de marionetas

-Ha empezado a liberar a su bestia interna-pensó preocupada la rubia del abanico

-Esto no es parte del plan-pensó su maestro pensando en una forma de calmarlo

-Hinata...-susurro el Uchiha preocupado de igual manera solo que no lo demostraba tan abiertamente. Hinata cayo de nuevo estrellada pero en la parte de la verja donde se hallaban los concursantes, seguramente con todos los huesos rotos.

-Me rind...-no alcanzo a terminar por que la Arena le cubrió la boca y la llevo donde Gaara.

-Fuiste divertida la primera en causarme daño y hacerme realmente enfadar, pero debe terminar-menciono cinicamente perdiendo su figura de jinjuriki-ataud de Arena-La Arena rodeo a Hinata por completo-Ataud de Arena-la arena trató de hacerla explotar pero no pudo, ya que algo le impedía hacerlo y entonces lo noto, la nenita lo habia sellado mientras la golpeaba, no podía usar chakra y no podía mover su cuerpo a excepcion de su brazo derecho, ademas de que esas raras marcas y ese chakra blanco la cubrió de nuevo protegiendola de la muerte aun asi quedo inconciente y lo más posible es que muriera con todo el daño causado anteriormente.


	6. ¿Vivís o morís?

Disclaimer: Naruto y Hinata no me pertenecen al igual que todo el elenco son de Kishimoto-sama si no ellos estuvieran juntos desde que empezó la serie.

* * *

No era posible, ahí enfrente de el se encontraba Hyuga Hinata su compañera de equipo completamente inconciente y con pocos minutos para tratarla si queren que viva. Naruto, no soportaba verla en ese estado, afortunadamente llegaron lo paramédicos y se la llevaron, estuvo a punto de meterse en un revuelo con Gaara pero Sasuke lo detuvo, alegando que pelear no serviría de nada, impotente tomo la sangre que dejo su compañera de equipo y juro vengarla, sin soportar más salió corriendo, del lugar directo al hospital.

Se sentía confundida no había dolor, pero tampoco se sentía bien, lo que llamo su atención fue que comenzaba a ver su vida desde el día en que nació, moemento a momento, de ve en cuando todo se volvía blanco y los recuerdos comenzaban del inicio de nuevo. ¿acaso estaba muerta?, no sabía responder eso, solo sabe es que le gusta estar en ese estado y que seguí sin despertar.

Maldición llevaba mucho tiempo esperando noticias y nada que salían, llegó Shino a informarle que debía entrenar 1 mes para su siguiente combate contra el genio Hyuga, Neji, pero poco le importaba, ahora solo quere de saber de Hinata, a la mierda si se acaba el mundo solo le importa ella. Pronto apareció un doctor.

-Familiares de la princesa Hyuga-

-Soy su tutora-

-Soy su compañero-

-No les mentiré esta muy grave perdió mucha sangre y necesita una donación pero su tipo de sangre es muy dicifcil casi nadie la tiene hoy en día-

-Ya veo y cuanta sangre ocuparia?-pregunto la sensei

-3 pintas-

-¿que tipo de Sangre doctor?-volvió a preguntar la sensei

-O+ (o positivo)-de repente Naruto estallo de alegría.

-DOctor ese es mi tipo de sangre probemosla ya! Dattebayo!-

-3 pintas es demasiado para que lo done una sola persona y aun sos un pibe.-

-no importa lo peor que me pode pasar por donar es que este hospitalizado unos días y lo peor que pode pasar si no ayudo es que muera y yo hare todo lo que pueda para salvar a Hinata-el medico sonrio, le agradaba ese chico.

-vamos-Naruto dono la cantidad de sangre requerida pero pidió quedarse en la sala y observar todo, le inyectaron su sangre sabía que era peligroso ya que contenía tambien sangre del Kyubi pero nada le importaba solo queria que viviera y estuviera junto a el.

De pronto la maquina de los latidos dejo de sonar, transformandose en una linea recta, intentarón la resurrecion con electrochoques pero no funcionó, enfurecido y entrstecido libero una parte del Kyubi dejando a todos inconcientes tomando la mano de Hinata dandole su chakra.

En la mente de Naruto este se encontraba frente al Kyubi pidiendo ayuda para salvar a la chica, el zorro aceptó pero le dijó que habría el riesgo de que cambie algo de ella, pero Naruto no hizo caso diciendo que Hinata siempre sería la misma y que nunca cambiaría.

Hinata se encontraba en un túnel oscuro con una sola salida, y esa era la luz poco a poco fue acercandose cada vez más hasta que logro ver una silueta de una mujer, ahora más cerca pudo ver que era su madre.

Esta mujer le esperaba con los brazos abiertos como si quisiera darle un abrazo.

-Mama-

-Hinata-le dijo dulcemente la mujer

-¡HINATA-CHAN!-

-¿Que es esa voz?-se preguntó

-Hija te extrañe, creeme que lo que mas quiero es estar junto a vos...-soltó el agarre de las 2-...Aún no es tu hora, hay alguien que te espera, y sabes que en donde piensen en vos es tu lugar de regreso. Y vos debes regresar a Konoha por que mucha gente te espera, en especial cierto chico que te besó-La Hyuga menor se sonrojó

-¡HINATA-CHAN!

-Naruto-kun-

-hina, debemos irnos debes volver, yo te espero y kurenai-sensei y Shino igual-

-Hinata debes elegir a Naruto ó a mi y no te presiones, hace lo que sentís-Hana y Naruto habren sus manos esperando un abrazo

-¿Vivis...-Dijo Naruto

-...ó Moris?dijo Hana


	7. Himitsu desu

Disclaimer: Naruto y Hinata no me pertenecen al igual que todo el elenco son de Kishimoto-sama si no ellos estuvieran juntos desde que empezó la serie.

* * *

-Hinata-le dijo dulcemente la mujer

-¡HINATA-CHAN!-

-¿Que es esa voz?-se preguntó

-Hija te extrañe, creeme que lo que mas quiero es estar junto a vos...-soltó el agarre de las 2-...Aún no es tu hora, hay alguien que te espera, y sabes que en donde piensen en vos es tu lugar de regreso. Y vos debes regresar a Konoha por que mucha gente te espera, en especial cierto chico que te besó-La Hyuga menor se sonrojó

-¡HINATA-CHAN!

-Naruto-kun-

-hina, debemos irnos debes volver, yo te espero y kurenai-sensei y Shino igual-

-Hinata debes elegir a Naruto ó a mi y no te presiones, hace lo que sentís-Hana y Naruto habren sus manos esperando un abrazo

-¿Vivis...-Dijo Naruto

-...ó Moris?dijo Hana

* * *

Hinata estaba dolida, entre tener que escoger entre su madre y su amor, definitivamente hubiera preferido no pelear y no llegar a esa circunstancia, la Hyuga avanzó en dirección de Naruto pero antes de abrazarlo le dio una sonrisa y en un segundo se encontraba abrazando a su madre.

-Gomenasai Oka-san pero unque quiera irme contigo voy hacia Naruto-kun gomenasai-le pidió disculpas sollozando-y me dole que no podré volver a verte.

El sello que le aplicó Orochimaru volvio a activarse y el chackra volvió a ser púrpura, estaba frustrada, triste e impotente de no poder estar junto a su madre, Hana solo la abrazó y Naruto veía esto melanconicamente.

* * *

Shino, Kurenai, Sasuke, Neji y Hiashi se removieron de su asiento al oir el grito de Naruto pero fueron al cuarto rápidamente al oir como las cosas se rompían y como los médico gritaban, se quedaron de piedra y helados al ver como el cuarto estaba destrozado y todos inconcientes, aun más al ver a Naruto tomar la mano de Hinata con chakra maligno color rojo inconciente con 6 colas formadas, la chica estaba demasiado pálida y la máquina que indicaba los latidos de su corazón estab quieta mostrando solo una línea recta.

Resignados trataron de separar las manos de Hinata, pero notaron que sus manos eran cubridas por una pequeña barrera. El Uchiha frunció el seño.

El chakra de Hinata volvió a cambiar a blanco y justo una figura se posó detrás de Naruto, un hombre inconfundible ya que su cara esta esculpida en un monte y es recordada por todos.

-Yo-yondaime Hokage-susurraron incrédulos los gennin

-Hola Minato-Saludo con familiaridad Hana

-Hola Hana, un placer volver a verte-saludó el aludido-gusto en conocerlos Naruto, Hinata.

-¿Co-como sabe nuestros nombres?-preguntaron aterrados todo se volvió bizarro en opinion de Naruto.

-Imposible no saberlos, lo creas o no pequeña tu madre y yo somos amigos desde la academia-le aclrao gentilemnte yondaime-y también es imposible desconocer el nombre de mi hijo si yo se lo he puesto.-Naruto y Hinata se sorprendieron, Naruto soltó lagrimas y golpeo a su padre, aunque parezca raro Naruto y Minato discutieron el porque fue decidido que fuera jinjuriki con toda la familiaridad del mundo.-Y por eso llevas el apellido de tu Madre Uzumaki Kushina.

-Arigato Otou-san-agradeció el rubio menor-Hinata-chan...¿que te parece si guardamos esto como nustro pequeño secreto cuando regresemos?

-Hai-afirmó y ambos se sonrieron igual a unos complices pero sonrojados recordando el beso.

-Hinata, veo que Naruto te dió la mitad de chakra que le dí del Kyubi, asi que la mitad que tengo yo se la daré a ambos, por lo cual ambos son los jinjurikis del Kyubi-

-Hai-afirmaron ambos aunque Hinata un poco temerosa ya que no se sentía preparada

-Hinata-chan...-Hinata lo volteo a ver-...quiero que este sea otro secreto entre nosotros-Hinata solo ladeo la cabeza confundida y Naruto la besó.

ambos despertaron y cayeron inconcientes susurrando ¨himitsu desu¨

-Lo lograste Naruto protegiste a tus compañeros-pensó Kurenai sonriendo


	8. Hiashi Sabe

Disclaimer: Naruto y Hinata no me pertenecen al igual que todo el elenco son de Kishimoto-sama si no ellos estuvieran juntos desde que empezó la serie.

* * *

-Lo lograste Naruto protegiste a tus compañeros-pensó Kurenai sonriendo

Han pasado ya 3 días desde que ambos recuperaron la conciencia, pero Shino y Kurenai con lo observadores que eran se daban cuenta que algo ocultaban esos 2 eran demasiados malos para fingir o mentir, (Kurenai decí que son cosas distintas) les daba curiosidad que ocultaban pero también respetaban su privacidad. Momentos más tarde llego una enfermera dandoles por aviso que se podían ir, Naruto fue a pasear buscando a Kurenai sensei para que lo entrenara, mientras Hinata partió a la mansion pero suspiraba pesadamente, sabiendo que tenía muchas explicaciones que dar Kurenai venía dtrás de ella en un intento de protegerla de la ira de Hiashi y le consejo en caso de que las cosas se salieran de control.

Hinata Hyuga fue a su habitación y se puso el traje de entrenamiento Hyuga, salió y vio a su sensei a lado de su puerta y a Ko y Sasuke enfrente de su puerta

-Hinata... Hiashi-sama desea vernos-le dijo Sasuke-debido a lo que paso en los examenes Chunnin durante tu enfrentamiento con Gaara y la platica que Hiashi-sama sostuvo con Kakashi-sensei.

-Entiendo-Hinata deprimida agacho la cabeza, el cuarteto va hacia el despacho de Hiashi, les sorprendió no ver al consejo pero aun asi no decidieron preguntar.

-Hablen... ¿que tenen que decirme?-directo, justo como se le conocía directo, frío y tajante.

-Otou-san... es una historia un poco larga-

-Tengo tiempo-

-Vera Hiashi-sama, durante los exámenes chunnin apareció un ninja de la hierba que nos trato como si fueramos demasiado insuficientes para él, cuando nos estaba por rematar apareció el equipo de Hinata, nos defendió pero paso exactamente lo mismo.

-El no era un gennin oviamente, pero tampoco era jounnin o chunnin, era algo demasiado superior pero tampoco era algo así como un kage-le explicó Hinata

-¿Como era ese sujeto chicos?-preguntó Kurenai con muy mala espina

-Al principio era un hombre alto de cabello negro y piel parecida a la de Sasuke con ite-hente, pero despues de que Naruto-kun, Sasuke-san y yo le hicimos un ataque en conjunto el rostro se le cayó, como si fuera una mascara.-explicó Hinata a lo cual Hiashi y Kurenai se quedaron fríos teniendo una ligera sosprecha.

-Ese tipo se identifico como un tal Orochimaru-siguió Sasuke-peleamos pero no se por que despues se retiro cuando quedamos inconcientes

-Es una suerte que hayan sobrevivido, pelearon contra Orochimaru uno de los 3 legendarios sannin-Los gennin quedaron de piedra y su boca estaba hasta el piso-Si es todo pueden retirarse

-No, otou-san, hay más-Hiashi le miro fríamente Kurenai tenía el ligero pensamiento a donde se dirigia y Sasuke, odio que ella fuer tan honesta, solo en ese momoento claro esta-Orochimaru, estiro su cuello mordiendo a Sasuke y despues a mi y nos dejo esta marca Hinata se removió un poco dejando ver la marca en su cuello Sasuke hizo lo mismo.

-Hiashi-sama no lo podemos controlar del todo pero nos sucede esto-no saben como pero liberaron el sello a voluntad saliendo las marcas pero el chakra de Hinata era blanco y el de Sasuke era púrpura. Sasuke se sorprendió activó su sharingan y vió que el chakra que le daba el sello era negativo y oscuro pero al ver a Hinata vio que era blanco por que era postivo, y puro.

-Otou-san, yo morí en el combate con Gaara y... me volví jinjuriki del Kyubi junto a Naruto-Kun-

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!-gritaron los 3 ahi presentes

* * *

Despues de este suceso ni Hiashi ni Hinata se han dirigido la palabra, Shino se entero ya que nuestro querido NaruHina decidio contarselo, en resumen solo Hiashi, Sasuke, Shino y Kurenai sabían que Hinata era jinjuriki, Naruto conservaba la parte pura del Kyubi y Hinata conservaba la parte malvada y llena de odio del Kyubi.

Kurenai entrenaba a Shino por lo cual el NaruHina estuvó medio mes entrenando por su cuenta hasta que un día se encontraron con un viejo pervertido, Naruto lo cachó tratando de espiar a su novia, cosa que solamente saben ellos, desde entonces eran entrenados por este místico señor, que despues se enteraron de que este hombre era Jiraya, otro de los legendarios sannin, por lo cual decidieron contarle todo, ademas de que con la platica con Minato supieron que fue el sensei de este por lo tanto le tuvieron confianza una semana antes en un entranmiento se dieron cuanta de que cuando Hinata activaba el Byakugan se marcaba una pupila roja en el centro y le permitia mejorar la visión y ninjun genjustu le afectabay Naruto pudo ver que cuando sus ojos se volvían rojos debido al Kyubi su vista se tornaba parecida a la de Sasuke al activar su sharingan y la pupila negra de forma felina se cambiaba a color blanco.

-Jiraya-sama que pasa? ¿por que nos pasa esto?-

-Pues parece que estan algo así como vinculados-

-Tal vez se deba a que me he vuelto la segunda jinjuriki del Kyubi-

-Es posible-

-Ero-sennin-

-¡QUE NO ME LLAMES ASI MOCOSO!-le grito dandole un golpe en la cabeza

-si si como sea ero-senin, mira me he dado cuenta de que cuando Sasuke activa el sello su chakra es púrpura pero el de Hinata-chan es blanco ¿por qué?-ñe pregunto surioso Hinata tambien se preguntaba eso hace tiempo.

-Bueno, supongo que eso depende del corazón de la chica, verás ella es demasido amable y pura pero Sasuke esta lleno de odio asi que el chakra esta hecho o relacionado con los sentimientos de quienes lo tienen

-Ya veo-dijo el rubio

-No entendió-pensaron Jiraya y Hinata con una gota en la cabeza


	9. Persiguiendo a Sasuke

Disclaimer: Naruto y Hinata no me pertenecen al igual que todo el elenco son de Kishimoto-sama si no ellos estuvieran juntos desde que empezó la serie.

* * *

El dia habia llegado, los exames chunnin habían empezado y Naruto se encontraba nervioso pero su novia secreta le ayudo a reponerse, peleo con Neji el cual al activar su byakugan vio en la mente de el sus secretos con Hinata pero también hizo cambiar al Hyuga, los combates igual y la interrupción del combate de Sasuke y Gaara fue igual, claro sin agregar la mini pelea que tuvieron ambos chicos por que el Uchiha le aclaró que se encargaria de vengar a la Hyuga. Se empezó a realizar un genjutsu de Kabuto para dormir a todos pero solo los jounnin, chunnin lograron salvarse y también los 12 novatos de Konoha que habian sido instruidos.

Sasuke al ver como Gaara se alejaba fue a perseguirlo

-teme-grito siguiendolo-

-Naruto-kun-le llamo para seguirlo

-Sakura, ve con ellos-le dijo su sensei a la pelirrosa y esta asintio-Pakkun les ayudara-se mordio el labio liberando un poco de sangre la puso en el suelo y aparecio un perro con una bandana ninja.-Ve!-le ordenó y fueron detras de los chicos

.

.

.

.

.

-Nee Hinata-chan...¿como encontraremos a Sasuke?-la Hyuga casi se cae con semejante comentario ¿fue a perseguir a Sasuke sin idea de como hacerlo?, definitivamente su novio era demasiado despistado.

-espera-le dijo y se detuvieron, se mordió el labio y sacó una gota de sangre y tocó el suelo-Kuchiyinose no jutsu!-despues de esto apareció un pequeño zorrita color gris- Kagata-san necesitamos que rastree a Uchiha Sasuke por favor

-Hai-le dijo con voz suave

-¿Hinata-chan cuando te enseño Kurenai sensei ese jutsu?-preguntó siguiendo el paso

-Pues me dijo la básico durante la misión de apoyo al equipo 7 y lo perfeccione durante el entrenamiento de Jiraya sama-

-ah ya veo-sonrio sonrojado

-No entendiste cierto?-pregunto con una gota en la nuca

-jeje no-le respondió y cayo al suelo de espaldas-Hinata-chan estas bien

-ha-hai-le respondió sobandose la cabeza

-No puedo creer que Hinata-sama haya querido ser tu novia y que la hayas salvado de morir-

-¿Y como sabes eso?-preguntó sorprendido se supune que nadie, y nadie es nadie, lo sabe ni su sensei ni shino ni nadie solo ellos 2 saben su noviazgo

-Nosotros sabemos todo de nuestros invocadores-

-A claro entiendo-

-Enserio-

-Claro dattebayo!-

-lo siento Naruto-kun debemos avanzar-

-Hai-dijieron ambos

-Matte, Hinata-chan, Naruto-dijo Sakura llegando al lugar-Vaya que son rápidos han avanzado bastante

-Hola sakura-san-saludaron ambos-Kakashi sensei te ha enviado como refuerzo cierto

-Hai, ¿quien es la lobita?-

-Es una invocación de Hinata-chan se llama kamata-dijo orgulloso de su novia el aun tenia problemas para invocar al viejo sapo.

-Me llamo Kagata pedazo de invesil -le reprochó enojada la zorra

..

.

.

.

.

Gaara peleaba con Sasuke se habia visto usando el chidori pero A Gaara lo cubrió la arena y se le formó un brazo con esta...

-¿que demonios sos?

-un alma solitaria

.

.

.

.

.

-Huelo algo-dijo Pakkun deteniendo a todos-no me habia dado cuenta pero...-todos lo miraban expectantes a excepción de la invocación de Hinata-Pero vos...-mira a Sakura-...usas el mismo shampoo que yo, vaya ese olor es inconfundible.

-El mismo shampoo que un perro-se repetia Sakura sentada en una rama en posición fetal con un aura oscura rodeandola y Hinata la abrazaba intentando animarla.

-Pakkun, sos un baka-le reprochó Kagata

-Y vos una amargada-le dijo

-Soy seria que es una cosa diferente-

-Ya!, lo ultimo que necesito es una guerra entre invocaciones necesitamos encontrar a Sasuke-

-Y porque Hinata no usa su byakugan-sugirió Sakura ya recuperada y todos se fueron de espaldas definitivo, juntarse con Naruto los estaba volviendo idiotas.

* * *

Sasuke se encontraba acostado tratando de suprimir el sello de Orochimaru fastidiado, desde esa mordida su vida se lleno de más problemas, Gaara decepcionado de que su presa no lo haya divertido tanto lo como la Hyuga fue directo hacia el con la intencion de matarlo mas sin embargo sintió un golpe en su cara que lo obligo a retroceder.

-Vos...-menciono Gaara viendo a Hinata-...seguís viva. jajaja sos la primera y la ultima-vio mas detalladamente-Hay algo diferente en vos desde la última vez.

-He logrado comprenderte-menciono HInata, Temari, Sakura y Pakkun no entendieron pero los demás si

-¿Nibi?-

-iie, Kyubi-dijo el NaruHina lanzandose al ataque Temari aun sin entender apoyó a Gaara deteniendo solo a la oji perla y Gaara retrocedió aun mas.

-Sakura, Protege a Sasuke-menciono Naruto en posición de ataque y Hinata se puso en la posición tradicional de su clan.

-Ikimasu-dijeron todos a excepción de Sasuke y las invocaciones

-Pakkun-san, Kagata-san ayuden a Sakura-san y Sasuke-kun-ordenó

-pero no se pelear-dijo el perro

-Pero yo si-Dijo la zorra-Pukkun siempre serás un baka inútil

dicho esto se empezó la batalla.

* * *

¿Que tal? ¿merezco un review?

muchas gracias a aquellos que leen esta historia, sus reviews me animan a seguirlo por gusto según mis calculo falta capitulos para que se encuentren con los guerreros Z

hasta ahí

**Muajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja**

**Sayonara hasta el proximo capitulo dattebyo!**


	10. La pelea

Disclaimer: Naruto y Hinata no me pertenecen al igual que todo el elenco son de Kishimoto-sama si no ellos estuvieran juntos desde que empezó la serie.

* * *

Hinata peleaba con Temari, pero debido a la pelea que tuvo antes con el genio vago estaba agotada así que solo se limitaba a alejarla de ella y de Gaara, Hinata harta planeo un plan, para acercarsele.

Naruto por su parte se encontraba estático por lo dicho por gaara, no podía creer que su propio padre le haya hecho eso sin embargo no cambiaria su decisión, protegería a sus amigos y su novia y lo mataría de ser necesario, pero como ultima opción, no queria convertirse en un asesino ni provocarle dolor a sus hermanos, por mas que uiera vengarse por lo que le hizo a Hinata.

-Por que los protges tanto?-preguntó sorprendiendo al rubio-¡¿QUE SON ELLOS PARA VOS?! ¡¿PORQUE EMPEÑARSE TANTO?!

-Por que son especiales para mi-le respondió-¡Son mis amigos si les pones un dedo encima te voy a pulverizar-Gaara no dijo nada solo se pasó por un lado demasido rápido en direccion a Sasuke, Sakura se puso enfrente con un kunai pero...

Hinata se encontraba a punto de darle el golpe definitivo a Temari para dejarla fuera de combate, pero logró ver como Gaara atacaría a Sakura, preocupada por su amiga, paro abruptamente su ataque y realizó un jutsu de substitución especial que aprendió de Jiraya. Esto Hizo que en el ultimo segundo en lugar de que la arena hiriera a la pelirrosa hubo un puff y aparecio la peli azul en su lugar y la oji jade aparecio en el lugar de la oji perla.

-HINATA-CHAN!-gritó el rubio-Ahora verás Gaara-amenazó tomo a Sasuke y lo dejó en otro lugar

-Me sorprende que sigas consiente-

-He logrado crear un pequeño escudo de chakra para protegerme de la arena-

-Sos lista, pero eso no te salvará, cuando acabe con todos estos estúpidos seguís vos-

Naruto intento usar los clones de sombra y acercarsele y le clavo un Kunai explosivo en el trasero pero Gaara lo golpeo fuertemente la cabeza y lo estrello contra un arbol dejandolo aturdido un momento, Gaara sintió como el afloje de la arena sobre la chica se debilitaba por lo cual decidió acabr con ella de una vez. Uso más arena de la necesaria y trató de apretarla, Hinata disminuyó su escudo lo cual el pelirrojo aprovecho para romperlo completamente, antes de apretarla sintió un poder rodearla y vio perfectamente como de su cuello salían unas marcas raras.

-Asi que esto intentabas detener en nuestro enfrentamiento, pero se que este no pode ser el poder del Kyubi-

-Y no lo es, es una maldición que alguien intento poner para debilitarme a la oscuridad como has caido vos-Gaara no se dio cuenta pero Naruto se le acerco y le atacó por la espalda y como tenía toda su arena en Hinata no se pudo defender obligandolo a soltarla.

-Es todo Gaara, se terminó-dijo Naruto jadeando del cansancio junto a Hinata

-No!-Gritó fúrico liberando Arena y transformandose en un machache gigante de arena a lo cual solo maldicieron por lo bajo.

-El shukaku, el espíritu de la arena-dijo Hinata

-Maldición ojala pudieramos hacer lo mismo pero con el Kyubi-

-Hay una manera-soltó encima de el gran jefe Sapo invocado por Naruto-Liberaremos a la parte buena del Kyubi que es la que tenes y usare mi Byakugan para poder controlarla, en caso de que no quiera ayudar.

-Pero Hinata, Eso es arriesgado-

-Es lo único que tenemos-

-Hey chiquillos, aun asi no poden hacerlo solo conmigo, se necesita otro animal que pueda sujetarlo-

-¿Que tal otro zorro?-preguntó la Hyuga

-Funcionara pero no soy bueno para agarrar lo suficiente al shukaku-

-Entonces usen la combinación combinada-dijo un rubio mayor detras de los gennin-

-Papa-exclamo sorprendido el chico

-yondaime-sama-eclamo sorprendida Hinata

-Jefe sapo, hay que usar una combinación combinada-el jefe asintió y Hinata invocó al la jefe de los zorros habiendo dos invocaciones grandes y faltando el Kyubi.

-Ahora solo siganme-Minato se puso delante de ellos he hizo pose de manos y los gennin las arremedaron, y salió el Kyubi pero este era blanco con los ojos rojos Hinata activó su Byakugan con la pupila roja y se posó en su cabeza poniendo una mano el donde se une el cerebro tomando su control. el jefe sapo y el jefe zorro inmovilizarón al Shukaku y el Kyubi conrolado por Hinata fue hacia el desgarrandolo por completo quedando solo gaara arrodillado en un arbol y tanto como las invocaciones como el Kyubi desaparecieron.

Gaara se levantó pero Hinata y Naruto hicieron un kage bushin no jutsu rodeando completamente a Gaara.

-Por que son tan fuertes?-

-Por que peleamos por amor-respondió Hinata

-Sin odio ni venganza, peleamos por proteger a nuestros amigos y nuestros seres queridos-agrego Naruto

-¿por que no me matan?

-Por que no somos asesinos, esto se acabo y la victoria es nuestra

-¿Y como saben que no volvere a atacar?

-Por que vi dentro de tu corazón-dijo el rubio

-y si morís tus hermanos se entristecerán-

-A ellos no les importo, ni ellos a mi-Menciono tirado con enojo

-Baka!-gritó Naruto golpeandolo-¡Si no les importarás no estarian peleamdo por protegerte aun cuando no tenen fuerzas! ¡Si no aprecias el amor y no ves lo bueno de la vida y no la disfrutas nunca serás fuerte!

Gaara reflexionó unos instantes y llegaron sus hermanos en pose de pelea-Se acabó-los hermanos lo vieron sorprendido-he perdido vamonós-Kankuro lo cargo-Princesa Hyuga, lamento haber intentado matarte y vos-miro al rubio-lamento haber herido a tus amigos pero se que se recuperarán.

-Aceptamos tus discupas-dijieron ambos con una inclinación

-Olvidar y perdonar es el mejor remedio-Dijo Hinata levantando la cabeza

-Si no te perdonas a vos mismo no hallaras la felicidad-mencionó Naruto levantando la cabeza

-Hyuga Hinata, Uzumaki Naruto, Arigato... Arigatp gosaimasu-dicho esto se fue y ambos cayeron sentados

-Gracias papa-dijo volteando detrás de el pero ya no estaba

-¿que paso Naruto, donde esta yondaime-sama?-

-no lo se, esto es extraño-la abrazó y le dio un casto beso fugaz y despues llegaron Shino, Sakura, Sasuke y Kurenai, se los llevaron a la aldea para saber que esta guerra tomo un alto precio, la vida del tercer Hokage.

En el funeral todos lamentaban su perdida en la piedra de los caidos, despues de esto el equipo 8 no va a Ichiraku ramen, si no a un restaurante a las afueras de Konoha.

-Hay algo que quieran decirnos acerca de ustedes 2?-pregunto la sensei

-de que hablan?-preguntaron ambos

-los vimos besandose en el bosque cuando se fue Gaara y es claro que esta vez no fue accidental-los chicos se tensaron ante lo dicho por Shino, El NaruHina se vio por un momento y asintieron.

-Somos novios secretos-confesarón ambos

-Shino, paga-exigió Kurenai

-aqui tene sensei 2000 ryous-le dio Shino tranquilamente dandole la plata

-¿que pasa acá?-preguntó Hinata

-Apostamos Shino y yo a que ustedes eran novios y gane yo-explicó Kurenai

-Sensei, no se apuesta con su alumno sobre las relaciones sentimentales de sus otros 2 alumnos-reclamó Naruto

-Típico de nuestra sensei-pensaron los 3 gennin, comieron y se fueron a sus casa sin saber que le espera otra aventura.

* * *

**Sayonara hasta el proximo capitulo dattebayo!**


	11. Rasengan

Disclaimer: Naruto y Hinata no me pertenecen al igual que todo el elenco son de Kishimoto-sama si no ellos estuvieran juntos desde que empezó la serie.

Bueno pues primero, aclarar que faltan como tres o cuatro capitulos para que el NaruHina se encuentre con los guerreros Z solo que por alguna razon los numeros se borraban, aclaro que pasaran cosas inesperadas.

Y muchas gracias por sus reviews me animan a seguir por gusto.

* * *

Muy bien, habia pasado una semana desde que Sarutobi Hiruzen falleció con una sonrisa protegiendo a su aldea, pero lamentablemente Konoha se encontraba vunerable debido a que no habia nadie que dirigiera la aldea, por suerte gracias a la ayuda de los 12 novatos junto sus senseis no rompieron la alianza con Suna.

Y bueno Jiraya, el místico sabio del la montaña se encontraba realizando sus investigaciones...

-Que hermosa, que rica amo la aldea de la hoja-susurraba el peliblanco con un telescopio de un solo ojo.

-Sabia que podiamos encontrarte acá-

-Que hacen aca?-pregunto Jiraya ligeramente desconfiado-que harian los dos consejeros buscandome.

-seremos francos, como sabes Sarutobi ha fallecido peleando con Orochimaru-Jiraya solo frunció el seño sabiendo a donde se dirigian-por lo cual despues de un gran dialogo la aldea de la hoja desea nombrarte quinto hokage.

-Lo siento pero no me interesa-respondió apenas acabo

-Ni siquiera lo pensas no hay nadie para poder asumir ese puesto.

-Se equivocan, hay otra persona, otra de los legendarios sannin al igual que yo, estoy hablando de Tsunade-

-las habilidades de esa chica son dudosas, ademas nadie sabe donde esta-

-Yo podría buscarla y saben lo bueno que soy para investigar-*

-de acuerdo, un escuadron AMBU te ayudara a buscarla-

-No es neceasrio, no necesito a nadie a excepción de 2 personas, incluso los ambus llegarían a estorbar, ademas nosotros no entendemos muy bien-

* * *

-Muy bien, vaya que mejoraron-elogió Kurenai

-por algo derrotaron a Gaara-dijo Shino, a lo cual el NaruHina sonrió y se sonrojo asintiendo conocían lo suficiente a Shino como para saber que eso era mucho viniendo de su compañero. de repente una persona apareció entre los 4 era nada mas ni nada menos que Jiraya.

-Ji-Jiraya-sama!-exclamaron soprendidos Kurenai, Shino y Hinata

-¿Pero que haces acá ero-sennin?-preguntó Naruto

-¡QUE NO ME LLAMES ASI MOCOSO INSOLENTE!-gritó Jiraya enfurecido-como sea vengo a informarles que ustedes 2 tenen una misión conmigo

-¿Que clase de misión Jiraya-sama?-preguntó Hinata

-Debemos encontrar a alguien especial-

-No gracias ero-sennin tengo cosas más importantes que hacer-

-¿Hinata aceptas?-esta asiente-Bueno como Naruto ha decidido no ir irás con Sasuke-de repente Naruto apareció de la nada frente a el-y ya sabes como es Sasuke, ni corto ni prezosodesepserado por restablecer su clan.

-Ire dattebayo!-gritó Naruto llevandose a Hinata increiblemente furioso con Sasuke

-Como lo suponí es muy celoso con su novia-

-Usted lo sabia?-

-claro, son demasiado malos fingiendo-agrego Jiraya

* * *

Ya han pasado varios días, desde que salieron, pero maldición en el primer día ya habían tratado de raptarlos todo por culpa del zorro, gracias al sabio pervertido esto no ocurrio.

Ahora se encontraban entrenando un jutsu nivel A pero ¡Dios! era demasiado complicado

-ERO SENNIN ESTO ES IMPOSIBLE!-

-Aver vengan-Ambos se acercan-Intenen reventar el globo-lo hacen-Derecha o iquierda?-abos ladean la cabeza confundidos-en que direccion hacen girar el agua.

-Derecha-Dijo Hinata

-Izquierda-Dijo Naruto, Jiraya les pone las manos en la cabeza

-hm me lo temí, Naruto es de rotación derecha y Hinata de rotación Izquierda-

-Y eso que?-preguntó desesperado

-Mira si haces girar el chakra de tu organismo en contra sentido-

-Ah ya veo dattebayo!-

-No entendió-pensarón los ahí presentes con una gota enorme

-Mira Naruto-kun lo que Jiraya quere decir si hace que el chakra vaya en dirección esxplotara por la...-entonces ambos se callaron viendo al suelo.

-Jiraya-sama/ero-sennin-gritaron-mire y soprendase-dicho esto Naruto uso su mano derecha y la frotó con el globo aplicando Chakra y Hinata aplicaba chakra en su mano izuierda (sin usar la derecha) explotando el globo.

-hmp, si no fuera por Hinata de seguro que se hubiera pasado semanas para comprenderlo-pensó-muy bien descnasen mañana les enseñare el segundo paso.

Dicho esto fueron a descansar e inntentaban romper una pelota como lo hicieron con el globo tardaron 1 semana pero también tuvieron que seguir buscando a Tsunade por lo cual solo estaban practicando mantener el globo lo cual era suficiente como para aislarlos del mundo. Esa noche Jiraya estaba por darse por vencido así que fue a un bar junto al NaruHina.

-TSUNADE!-gritó ero-sennin sorprendiendo a los 2 gennin

-JIRAYA! oye pero que haces acá-exclamó una rubia de ojos chocolate con un busto increiblemente grande.

-Tsunade sabía que te encontraría, debí suponer que te encontraría en un lugar así-menciono sentandose junto a sus acompañantes.

-Es como una reunión los viejos rostros de antaño se reunen-

-Hablas de Orochimaru cierto?-preguntó haciendo que los gennin se irguieran y ecucharan atentos-Supongo que sabes lo del tercer hokage, por esto la aldea ha decidido nombrarte quinto hokage

-Asi es, Orochimaru lo mato, el mismo me lo contó-

-¿QUE HA DICHO? ¿como que será el 5to hokage? ¿Si Orochimaru hizo eso por que no lo atrapan?-grito Naruto exasperado

-¡¿Como es posible Orochimaru seguí arruinando vidas y no hacen nada por detenerlo?!-gritó Hinata increiblemente molesta recordando lo que les hizo a ella y el Uchiha

-¿Quienes son los mocosos que te acompañan?-pregnutó Tsunade

-Ellos son Hyuga Hinata y Uzumaki Naruto-presentó el sannin

-Estos chicos son...-pensó-La princesa Hyuga y el zorro de las nueve colas

-No soy un zorro/una princesa-dijeron ambos-soy una persona normal.

-hmp, asi es, una persona igual de inutil tratando de proteger a sus seres queridos cuando no tene ni la fuerza ni los recursos-los gennin solo apretaban sus puños molestos-No se puede hacer lo que se desea con determinación ni ganas.

Ese fue el detonante para ellos saltaron de la mesa tratando de lanzarse contra la oji miel pero jiraya los sostenía a ambos evitando de que haciern una locura

-Basta no dejaremos que siga hablando asi!-Exclamó Hinata

-Usted será mayor pero no sabe nada de nada!-Exclamó Mas fuerte

-No nos importa lo importante que sea La Legendaria Lady Tsunade no dejaremos que siga hablando así-gritaron ambos encima de la mesa

-Me estan retando tenen agallas de papel-dijo la rubia apoyada en la mesa-hmp

.

.

.

-Yo una de las sannin pelando contra 2 gennin entrometidos e impulsivos-sonrió mientras los gennin se enfurecián

-A quien insultó-susurro Naruto molesto, posteriormente Tsunade puso una mano extendida frente a ella

-Ven esto?-no espero a que asintieran-Solo con una mano los venceré a ambos.

-No juege con nosotros!-gritarón.

Naruto fue primero, lanzó un Kunai pero Tsunade lo desvió, intentó asestarle un golpe pero lo esquivó de un movimiento hizo su bandana volar y le dio un golpe en la frente haciendolo retroceder. Ahora atacó Hinata intentandó hacerle varios golpes de Juuken, pero los supo anular, una vez alejada intentó atacarla con Hilos de chakra pero no funciono y al igual que su novio le dió un golpe en la frente.¨es buena¨ pensarón ambos y vieron como el Kunai cayó enfrente de Hinata y la Bandana enfrente de Naruto.

-Oigan contestenme algo, ¿porque molestarse?

-Porque para nosotros es una meta-Tsunade abrió los ojos por lo dicho por el oji azul

-Nosotros protegemos lo que queremos incluso con nuestras vidas...-agregó Hinata

-¡Por que esa es nuestra determinación!-grtiaron ambos haciendo que la sannin baje la cabeza recordando algo-Bajo la guardia...no hay nada que pueda hacer solo...-pensaron ambos al mirarse y asintieron, Naruto puso la mano derecha sobre la izquierda y Hinata extendió su mano izquierda en las cuales e empezaron a formar unas esferas de chakra.

-No, imposible no pode ser ese jutsu!-pensó la sannin golpeo el suelo creando un enorme cráter en el suelo haciendo que estos distraigan deshaciendo el jutsu.-Jamas me esperé el jutsu del 4to hokage pero no pode ser como tal no viniendo de estos 2-

* * *

Maldición no recordaba que una pelea fuera an dificil ni la que sostuvieron con Gaara. Hinata se encontraba tratando de proteger a Tsunade de Kabuto, Jiraya peleaba con Orochimaru y el trataba de levantarse del suelo pero sintió como alguien lo ayudaba a levantarse y la reconoció era...

-Hana-san-dijo Naruto soprendido

-Mi hija nencesita ayuda y vos como su novio debes brindarsela, te ayudaré-le dijo suavemente y le dio chakra para poder moverse, Naruto fue directo a Hinata y detuvo el Kunai que intentaba darle cortandose la mano.

-Mama-susurro Hinata pero fue lo suficiente audible para Hana, Naruto y Tsunade.

-Hija, Nuero deben confiar concentren su chakra al máximo, siganme-Hana creo unos sellos de manos y ellos lo siguieron al hacerlo, sus fuerzas incrementaron un poco-¡AHORA REALICEN EL RASENGAN!-Hinata tomo la mano izquierda de Kabuto con su mano derecha yh con la izquierda comenzó a juntar chakra con Naruto pero no era suficiente por lo que a Naruto le cubrió el chakra del Kyubi y su pupila negra se volvió blanca y Hinata activó su Byakugan con la pupila roja y el chakra del Kyubi y de Orochimaru la cubrieron junto a las marcas a su cuerpo.

-¡RASENGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNN!-Gritaron ambos dandole de lleno a Kabbuto y quedando inconcientes.

Despues de esto los sannin se enfrentaron con el mismo resultado.

-No entiendo que le paso a la princesa Hyuga-

-Bueno, viste las marcas de su cuerpo-Tsunade asintió-esas marcas y el chakra blanco son por orochimaru, la maldijo así como lo hizó con Anko-La rubia solo soltó un sonido de exclamación-y el chakra rojo y la distorción del Byakugan se debe a que ella murió peleando contra el Shukaku pero para revivir Naruto la convirtió en la segunda jinjuriki del Kyubi-Tsunade avrió sus ojos a no más poder

-Increible lo que ha tenido que pasar la hija de Hana y el hijo de Kushina-dijo Tsunade

-pero así son las cosas Tsunade-

-No me llames así que es una falta de respeto, debes llamarme-

-GODAIME HOKAGE! gritarón ambos gennin soprendidos a lo cual los sannin y Shizune asintieron-vaya lo que podes pasar cuando estas inconciente-suspiraron

-Aun así le debemos dar gracias a mama-le recordó Hinata

-También a papa no tuvimos la oportunidad e agradecerles-Los ahí presentes los miraron raros pero no preguntaron nada

Dias despues Tsunade fue nombrada quinta hokage pero Sasuke empezaba a actuar extraño.

* * *

**Sayonara hasta el proximo capitulo dattebayo!**


	12. Problemas

Disclaimer: Naruto y Hinata no me pertenecen al igual que todo el elenco son de Kishimoto-sama si no ellos estuvieran juntos desde que empezó la serie.

Bueno pues primero, aclarar que falta un capitulo para que el NaruHina se encuentre con los guerreros Z solo que por alguna razon los numeros se borraban, aclaro que pasaran cosas inesperadas.

Y muchas gracias por sus reviews me animan a seguir por gusto.

* * *

La pelea con Sasuke lo dejó frustrado, no podía creer que su amigo se haya dejado llevar por ese chakra maligno, tiene la fortuna de que el corazón de Hinata era puro e incorrumpible por que si no jura por kami-sama que se suicida.

Aun así le lastima haber roto la promesa que le hizo a su novia, sabía a la perfección como se habia encariñado con el Uchiha, es decir vivín juntos desde hace 5 años es ovio que nacería un vínculo, pero una parte de su ser por más pequeña que fuera le agradaba que este lejos, sí, sabía que era egoísta pero vamos no es tan tonto como para no darse cuenta de las dobles intenciones que tenía con su novia era obio que la queria pero no de la forma en la que Hinata creía.

2 meses despues...

Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que Sasuke se fue le molestaba que Sakura le echara la culpa de haberse ido, ¿que tenía que ver? si quería detenerlo por que no lo hizo ella debia pensar eso antes de reclamarle.

Despues les surgió la oportunidad de encontrar a Sasuke pero la regó el idiota de Kiba, el muy estúpido dejó salir volando el insecto, pero esa misión en lugar de ayudas le consiguió problemas.

Primero.- La misión fue un completo fraude

Segundo.- Casi morín todos

tercero.- EL y hinata sufrieron unos cuantos cambios

cuarto.-Todos sabían su relación

La misión fracasó porque perdieron al bikochu cuando Kiba por agarrar la camisa de su compañero soltó el insecto y se fue volando sin oler nada, casi morin por culpa de unos dementes de abejas que querian el insecto que la final perdieron, ahí en un arraque Naruto gritó que Hinata era su novia cuando estaba capturado en miel de abeja, y Kiba no se quedo callado y le dijó a todos que eran novios, como Hinata y Hiashi no habalaban no tuvo problema con el solo con Neji que desde su pelea es muy sobre protector.

Ahora el tercer problema al pelear con esos lunaticos al hacer sus técnicas especiales aparecieron Minato y Hana ayudandolos de nuevo cuando todos estaban inconcientes pero al caer rendidos luego de la victoria al despertar todos los miraban como bichos raros, al verse reflejados e el agua dieron un grito que de seguro sonaria hasta jupiter.

Naruto tenía los ojos azules más claros celestes rayando el blanco gracias al Byakugan de su cabeza salían 2 orejas iguales a las del Kyubi, sus marcas en las mejillas eran más remarcadas y le salía una cola de las 9 del Kyubi del mismo color.

Hinata tenía los ojos blancos pero brillaban del mismo color que los ojos de Naruto, de su cabeza salían 2 orejas de zorro del mismo color que su cabello y cola de zorro del mismo color.

Semejante bronca en la que se metieron ambos al regresar para que resultará que ahora tenían otro problema: La alumna de Gaara fue secuestrada.

Fueron a rescatarla por 3 razones

1.-Era una misión

2.-Gaara es su amigo

3.-Se la debian por haberlos ayudado cuando necesitaban con Sasuke.

A pesar de haber cumplido la misión tenían un mal presentimiento.

-Hinata-chan, te veo mañana en Ichiraku-le dijo con una sonrisa triste pero no sabía por que

-Hai, a las 3-ambos asintieron y se dieron un beso pero no sabían por que pero sentían que sería la ultima vez.

* * *

Hinata llego a su casa y despues de casi medio año le dirigió la palabra quería verla en su despacho, pero no sabía para que, le molestaba y le preocupaba, le molestaba por que queria descansar y le preocupaba por que sabia que no debia esperar nada bueno.

-Hinata, sos una deshonra para el clan-Hinata solo se fastidió ¿la interrumpió de su descanso para decirle eso?-El consejo sabe tu estado de jinjuriki y tu estado como sellada, tu eralción con Naruto y tu rara transformación.

-Entiendo padre-

-El consejo te ha propuesto las diferentes pociones, primero, casarte con Hiruhi Hyuga-Hinata se asque con esa opcicón Hiruhi pode ser su padre ademas de que la odia y es un arrogante lleno de poder-segundo, sellarte con el pájaro enjaulado y que Hanabi asuma tu puesto y la tercera es matarte, vos decidís Hija.-despues de 5 años le llama hija asi que significa que nada cambiara lo hecho.

-Necesito una semana para elegir padre, la decisión es delicada y quiero decidir lo mejor para el clan-

-De acuerdo pero quiero que en ese tiempo estes con Kurenai-le ordeno Hiashi impasible Hinata solo asintió e hizo sus valijas pero no para irse con Kurenai

* * *

Naruto y Gaara debían ir a la torre del Hokage/Kazekage por que ambos los habian invitado a cenar pero descubrieron que el consejo los quería muertos en 3 días habian ido a sus cajas a hacer sus valijas no querian morir por el simlpe proposito de que no era ni el moemnto ni la forma.

.

.

.

No había marcha atras Le hizo creer a Kurenai que estaría una semana aislada con el Clan, lo mismo le hizo creer a Tsunade y al Clan les hizo creer que estaba con Kurenia, le dolia que no vería a Naruto pero debía evitar el terrible destino que querian darle, sabia que Kurenai podria convencerlo de no buscarla en esa semana, sin mas partió.

Naruto decidió irse esa noche como le lastimaba irse sin despedirse ni poder ver a Hinata pero eso le tocó vivir, sin duda el equipo 8 fue lo mejor que le paso pero al igual que Sasuke tuvo que romper esa unión, miro la pulsera que Shino l regalo dias antes donde estaban los simbolos de los clanes de los 3 y por dentro tenia su nombre. Igual a la de HInata y Shino lo unico que cambiaba eran los nombres. Sin más partió

Gaara al igual que Naruto se sentí mas dolido ya que apenas lograba crear vínculos con la aldea, habia sido aceptado por su estudiante, Matsuri y sonrío al apenas darse cuenta de que sin querer se enamoro de su alumna, suspiro, que injusta era la vida, justo caundo salía de la aldea alguien lo detuvo y se soprendió al ver quien era.

-Matsuri-

-Gaara-sensei-

-Vete-

-No Gaara sensei no dejare que se vaya-

-Matsuri por que lo haces?-

-Sos especial Gaara-kun, y no se por que no me quiero alejar de vos, quiero ser egoista y tenerte junto ami-

-A mi me pasa lo mismo pero si no me voy morire y no te quiero arrastrar a mi camino-

-Estoy dispuesta Gaara-kun-Gaara sonrío con eso

-Hagamos un trato Matsuri-despues de decirlo esta acepto y Matsuri fue a su casa y Gaara fuera de la aldea sonriendo al igual que su alumna los 4 estaban seguros de una cosa

_**´´Ahora somos unas almas solitarias´´**_

* * *

**Sayonara hasta el proximo capitulo dattebayo!**


	13. Las 5 almas solitarias

Disclaimer: Naruto y Hinata no me pertenecen al igual que todo el elenco son de Kishimoto-sama si no ellos estuvieran juntos desde que empezó la serie.

Bueno pues primero, aclarar que en este capitulo se encontrarán con los guerreros Z pero en que parte de la historia de Dragon Balla aparecen sera una sorpresa.

Y muchas gracias por sus reviews me animan a seguir por gusto.

* * *

-Tsunade-sama ha pasado tiempo no es cierto?-preguntó una pelirrosada sentada junto a ella en un restaurante

-2 años desde que se fueron-respondió una rubia de dos coletas sentada junto a la pelirrosada-Pero en parte me alegran que se hayan ido nada bueno les esperaba en Konoha.

-Cierto Tsunade-sama pero debo decir que Hinata logró engañarnos a todos haciendonos creer que seguía en Konoha-dijo una pelinegra con ojos rojos

-No es por nada Kurenai-sensei pero Hinata siempre fue inteligente no entiendo por que Hiashi-sama la despreciaba tanto-menciono un chico de 14 años con su rostro tapado por una chaqueta y sus ojos tapados con unos lentes de sol oscuros.

-Shino, se debe a que Hiashi pensaba que si le hacia todo eso ella perservaria y mejoraria pero en realidad si la quere y mucho es su primogenita y el retrato de su madre, pero logro lo contrario-aclaró Kurenai

-Solo espero que esten bien-pensarón todos

* * *

En otro lugar se terminaba la pelea de Uchiha Obito alias Tobi contra las 5 almas solitarias, un grupo que se fundó apolitico de cualquier país o aldea, trabajaban para quien les pagara y se conocían por todo el mundo ninja, estos se dieron a conocer hace año y medio se habian enfrentado contra los 5 kages y habian salido victoriosos demasiado fácil. Nadie les habia visto el rostro nunca a excepción de el Kazekage de sunagakure no sato pero solo se la ha visto a Ying esa era su nombre en la organización su verdadero nombre es Matsuri y eso cualquiera lo sabe, así que practicamente nadie sabe su rostro ni sus nombres reales.

-Como es posible que pudieran derrotarme-suspiro el Uchiha en el suelo

-Habilidad-contestaron 2 uno de ellos usaba una capa que le cubría el rostro de color roja anaranjada, por su altura y timbre de voz era un hombre, la segunda por su voz y altura debía ser mujer usaba una capa blanca del mismo estilo del primero, ella respondia al nombre de Tenshi y el al nombre de Oni.

-Ademas de que hicimos un poco de trampa-menciono otro que igual debía ser hombre usaba una capa del mismo estilo que los 2 anteriores de color dorada que no permitía ver su rostrso este respondía al nombre de Yang

-Yang se referí a que nosotros te estudiamos por 2 años y usamos nuestros keke genkai para poder alterar el tiempo y el espacio-respondió otros de igual altura y similar tono de voz con una capa igual de color azul marino. Este último responde al nombre de Kirai.

-Pero ahora que sos el ultimo akatsuki vivo y que morira ahora te revelaemos nuestras identidades-dijo Oni

-Consideralo Obito como un presente-dijo Tenshi haciendo su capucha hacia a tras revelando su rostro, se veía la perfección unos ojos perla, un cabello negro azulado, orejas de zorro de este mismo color y piel tan blanca como la nieve-Me imagino que sabes quien soy ¿no?

-Hyuga Hinata conocida como la princesa Hyuga-respondió Obito tirado en el suelo

-Tambien está Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto dattebayo!-dijo Oni quitandose la capucha naranja viendo a un oji azul rubio con orejas de zorro narajas rojizas y 3 marcas en su mejilla de aproximadamente 14 años.

-Y el ultima Uchiha vivo-menciono Kirai sin su capucha dejando ver a un azabache con peinado en punta hacia atras y ojos tan oscuros como la noche.

-Y yo-menciono un pelirrojo con un tatuaje en su frente con el kanji amor.

-Uchiha Sasuke, Sabaku no Gaara-menciono Obito parandose lentamente- Ya veo por que Matsuri-esta se levanta-los seguía sin pensar y decía que eran unicos.-Obito activo su Magenyou Sharingan

-Se acabo Obito-dijeron los 5 y prepararon sus ataques mortales a excepción de Matsuri que solo sujetaba a Obito con un Justu, Naruto y Hinata se pusieron a la derecha e izquierda de Obito creando un cada quien un rasengan. Sasuke y Gaara se pusieron y delante y detrás del Uchiha, el azabache preparaba un Chidori y el pelirrojo creaba una espada de arena, y los 4 al mismo tiempo se lanzarón al ataque.

-Si muero se van conmigo!-gritó obito desesperado activando su ataque al momento de que activo su Sharingan y todo se acabo para el.

* * *

En un ciudad extremadamente avanzada tecnológicamente se veían 2 personas en un tejado, a ninguna se le podía ver el rostro ya que usaban cascos ambos presionaron un botón en su reloj y los trajes en opinion de muchos ridiculos desaparecieron, dejando ver a 2 adolescentes pelinergos de alrededor de 18 años, un chico y una chica, el chico tenia el peli en punta y ojos negros vestido de un chaleco naranja sobre una camisa blanca con un pantalón marron y zapatos negros. La chica en cambio tenía el cabello extremadamente corto y ojos azules vestida de una polera blanca sobre un short negro de licra y unas pequeñas botas de pelea-

-Que tal te pareció Videl-Preguntó el chico

-Aburrido-respondió la nombrada-no se si es por juntarme tanto por vos pero quisiera que pareciera alguien fuerte con quien pelear Gohan

-No digas eso Videl-se apresuró Gohan tapandole la boca-cada vez que alguien decí eso aparece un enemigo poderoso que nadie es capaz de vencer.

-Sumimasen-se disculpó Videl cuando de repente por alguna razón extraña en menos de un parpadeo aparecieron en medio del bosque y el cielo se volvió negro como cuando invocan a Shen Long pero ahora tambien de la nada aparecieron los demas Guerreros Z confundidos por su repentina aparición, justo cuando reaccionaron empezarón a crearse rayo dorados en el cielo y del cielo se empezó a crear un vórtice del cual cayeron 4 figuras 3 de ellas inconcientes, solo quedo conciente el que usaba una capa azul marino que lo tapaba completamente siendo su boca lo único que se veía de el.

-Maldito Obito-Maldijo el conciente para despues unirse al club de los inconientes mientras Piccolo veía a todos los guerreos y las 4 figuras no se sabe si molesto o cunfundido.

-A ver quien uso la frase ´´quisiera que apareciera alguien fuerte con quien pelear´´?-preguntó el Nameku

-Yo-Dijeron Videl, Goku, y Goten

-Típico-pensaron Krillin y Yamcha

-¿Que hacemos con ellos?-

-Matarlos-Dijo fríamente Vegeta- Hace poco nos libramos de esa molestia rosada para ahora tener otra molestia

-No seas malo Vegeta, que tal si venín a prevenirnos de algo así como Trunks del futuro-Dijo Goku

-Mira Kakarotto mejor callate, no se ocupan 4 para enviar un mensaje-Menciono vegeta yendosé volando a su casa arrastrado a su Hijo.

-Goku si algo pasa nos avisas por esta vez cumpliremos tu capricho pero vos los cuidas-dijo Piccolo y al terminar todos se fueron a excepción de la familia Son y Videl.

-Vaya bronca en la que me meteré con Milk-pensó Goku para rascarse la cabeza y despues cargar a los chicos con las capas naranaja y azul marino

-Solo espero que no sean un peligro-Susurro Gohan cargando al de la capa dorada

-Tranquilo algo me decí que todo estará bien-le menciono videl cargando a la persona de la capa blanca.

* * *

Goku se encontraba sentado junto a Videl y Gohan riendo a sus adentros, esos 2 si que eran lentos, pero los 3 se encontraban dentro de una habitación viendo a las 4 personas ahí dormidas. Hay varias cosas que les llamorn la atención...

1.-Al intentar quitarles la capa esta no se movio y nada pudo moverla

2.-Al acostarlos el portador de la capa Naranja se pegó a la portadora de la capa blanca en un abrazo. (no son retrasados para no saber que no es una mujer).

Al parecer empezaban a despertar, otra cosa que les puso la piel helada de repente como si de fantasmas se tratase aparecieron 2 sujetos casi transparentes, una persona era rubia de ojos azules joven que usaba una gabardina con el grabado de: Yondaime Hokage, un chaleco anti balas color verde y un pantalón azul.

La otra persona era una mujer de cabello negro azulado oji perla vestida con un Kimono lavanda con los bordes azules eléctricos y piel nívida. Los 4 enmascarados empezarón a despertar sentandose despues empezarón a ver a los 5 ahí presentes.

-Hana-san, dijieron los enmascarados de dorado y azul marino-Hokage-sama

-Suegrita-dijo el enmascarado naranja-Otousan

-Okasan-dijo la enmascarada blanca-Minato-san

-¿Quienes son ustedes?-Preguntaron Gohan y Videl

-Las 5 almas solitarias-respondieron los 5

-Sus verdaderos nombres-exigió Goku

-Es de mala educación hacerlo si ustedes no lo hacen-Dijo Hinata tratando de saber si debían decirles sus verdaderos nombres o sus nombres clave (Tenshi, Oni, Kirai, Yang)

-Yo soy Son Goku y el es mi hijo Son Gohan y ella es una amiga Videl Satán-Los 5 hicieron una pregunta mental a Hana y Minato y ellos asintieron

-Yo soy Uchiha Sasuke alias Kirai-menciono quitandose completamente su capa dejando ver su traje de Shippuden ( . /_ )

-Sabaku no Gaara-y al igual que el anterior se quito la capa completamente dejando ver su vestimenta ( . /_cb20120713022416/todoelmundodenaruto/es/images/0/00/Gaara_en_ )

-y yo soy...-dijo el NaruHina al tiempo de que se quitaban sus capas

-Namikaze Naruto-( . /_cb20120716010240/todoelmundodenaruto/es/images/d/d0/Naruto_ ) No tene la banda de Konoha y tene los ojos más claros y las orejas y cola de el Kyubi

-Hyuga Hinata-( . /_cb20120711023556/todoelmundodenaruto/es/images/c/c8/Hinata_ ) No tene la banda de Konoha tene el brillo de los ojos del color azul y tene orejas y cola como la del Kyubi pero blanca.

-Un placer conocerlos-Dijeron los 4

* * *

**Sayonara hasta el proximo capitulo dattebayo!**


	14. Empezando en la nueva dimensión

Disclaimer: Naruto y Hinata no me pertenecen al igual que todo el elenco son de Kishimoto-sama si no ellos estuvieran juntos desde que empezó la serie.

Bueno pues primero, aclarar que en este capitulo se encontrarán con los guerreros Z pero en que parte de la historia de Dragon Balla aparecen sera una sorpresa.

Y muchas gracias por sus reviews me animan a seguir por gusto.

* * *

-Vaya delicioso-decía el difunto Hokage devorándose la comida que Chi chi les habia servido-Pero aun así no se compara con la de Hinata-chan

-Yo creí que solo los sayayines comían así-pensó Chichi-¿Puedo probar tu comida Hinata?

-Etto... de acuerdo ¿Que quisiera que hiciera?

-Ramen!-Gritó el rubio menor Dejando su plato mas limpio que cunado se friega en en fregador o con una esponja

-¿Que es ramen?-Preguntó la familia Son (Videl ya se fue) todos los personajes recien llegados escupieron su comida de la impresión y tanto Hinata como Naruto se quedaron petrificados, la expresión de Hinata era simplemente de asombro pero la de Naruto era una fotografía su ara era de total terror.

Despues de hacer que Naruto saliera de su trance y hacer cerca de 106 platos de ramen,20 para goku, gohan, Goten, Naruto y Sasuke, y uno individual para los otros 6 ahí presentes, Hinata le explicó a Chichi su preparación, esta decidió vender tal platillo y se hizo millonaria en menos de 2 meses tanto que casi podría decir que es casi igual de rica y famosa que Bulma, aunque claro tanto Chichi como Hinata estuvieron siendo acosadas haciendo que los tranquilos de Goku y Naruto despertaran sus instintos posesivos.

-Kuzo como si no tuviera que competir contra Kurama bueno y malo y Sasuke-teme ahora tengo que competir contra Gohan y todos los hombres de esta dimensión.

-A si?-preguntó sarcástico el sayan-yo debo aguantar no transformarme en SSJ 3 y mutilarlos sin que me relacionen con el crimen.

-Vaya, vaya las 2 peronas mas amables tratando de matar a todos nunca lo creí posible-Menciono Sasuke uniendose a la plática viendo como el pobre de Gaara tuvo que hacerle de aguanta velas de ambos.

-Cállate vos no tenes que lidiar con todo esto-bramó Naruto

-Claro que no yo prefiero las cosas lentas como tu noviecita-Rebatió Sasuke, sin darse cuenta de que llamó la atención de todos en el lugar

-Pues es mía

-Error señor, no es tuya

-¡¿COMO DE QUE NO?!

-No te la has cogido

-¡Tengo 14 años!

-y yo 15

-¡¿Y ESO QUE?!

-Las chicas quieren al chico grande y malo y yo cumplo con esos requisitos

-Vete a la mierda Teme

-Cógela y me voy a la mierda

-¿Y si te mando ahora?

-hmp, inténtalo

-No porque te asesinaría y sos un hermano para mi Hime

-Bueno entonces cásate

-No, es demasiado pronto

-Entonces no queres?

-Claro que sí solo que tengo miedo de que me rechaze

-Dobe no lo hará, pero si no te apuras te la quitarán

-Eso no sucederá por que ella me ama y yo a ella

-Entonces no te rechazará

-¿Y que hay de vos?

-Na, tranquilo con tu primogénita me conformo

-¿Que intentas decir?!

-Nada solo que cada generación es mejor que la anterior y soy hombre con necesidades

-¡¿Que vas a hacer con mis hijas Pedófilo?!

-Vos sabes bien

-Bueno, me hare de chico bueno iniciaré una relación con ellas las besaré y les quitaré su inocencia y pureza

-Te atreves a acercarte a menos de una dimensión de ellas te asesino

-No que no lo harías por Hinata

-Entonces te abrazare bien, bien fuerte, !te metere la mano por la boca te sacaré los instentinos, los hecharé en una caja y se los lanzaré al Shukaku para que se los coma!-Ve que Sasuke lo ve incrédulo-Pero con Cariño-agregó levantandole los pulgares haciendo una expresión de ¨Hablo en serio¨

-Entonces me hiré con las hijas de Gaara, y la nena que tene bulma en su vientre, o bien me conformo con una noche de pasión con la chica esta que simpre anda con Gohan

-Jódete-insultaron Gohan, Gaara, Vegeta y Naruto

* * *

-Aqui estan sus exámenes de ingreso estaré aqui obserbando que no hagan nada-Mencionó un profesor de la prestigiada preparatoria de ciudad Satán ¨Orange¨, los 4 ahí sentados hicieron unso sellos debajo de la mesa y el tiempo se congeló.

-Hinata-chan amo esta tecnicá de tu clan-Exclamó Gaara

-Bien, Vamos por las respuestas para ´pasar esta tonta prueba-Ordenó Sasuke, al buscar en el maletín del profesor ese copiaron las respuestas, una vez copiadas dejaron todo como estaba y desactivaron la técnica

-Terminamos profesor!-Dijeron los 4 felices agitando su prueba

-Son niños prodigio

-Si podría decirse que si

* * *

-Esto es inesperado pero al parecer han ingresado nuevos chicos por lo cual se integrarán con nosotros-se mira la puerta la profesora demasiado joven alrededor de 20 años y demasiado desarrollada la cual le quitaba el suspiro a los jóvenes a excepción de Gohan ya que solo suspiraba por su compañera combatidora del crimen y la hija del supuesto salvador de la tierra -Adelante pasen

-Soy Sabaku no Gaara de donde vengo no interesa tengo 15 años y soy del 19 de Enero-dicho esto comenzaron a escucharse murmuros de los sexy que estaba

-Perdon sensei pero si tene 15 años no debería estar en 3° de secundaria en lugar de 3° de preparatoria-preguntó una chica rubia de cabello corto sentado juntó a otro rubio de cabello largo y de notable musculatura

-Lo que sucede Ireza es que son chicos prodigio-explicó la profesora

-Soy Uzumaki Naruto Dattebayo! vengo de muchos lugares del mundo soy del 10 de octubre y aun tengo 14 años-Todos lo tacharon de infantil por como se presentó

-Yo soy... Hyuga Hinata... etto... también vengo de muchos lugares so-soy del 27 de diciembre por lo que aun tengo 14 años-Se oyeron coentarios como:

´´Mira que sexyy´´

´´Que kawai´´

´´Que vos tan dulce´´

´´Es un una princesa´´

´´No es un Angel´´

´´No es el mismo Kami en persona´´

Naruto solo apretó los puños y le susurro algo a Hinata:

-Y tengo novio-Se oyó un general ¨oh! lástima¨-Y se llama Uzumaki Naruto-Y se oyeron comentarios como:

´´Suertudo´´

´´Maldito´´

´´Dobe´´

´´A partir de ahora seré un idiota´´

´´Que suerte tenen los bakas y los dobes´´

-"Diganmelo a mi"-pensó con pesadez el Uchiha-Soy Uchiha Sasuke, penúltimo de mi Clan mi hermano no se encuentra ahora tengo 15 años soy del 23 de Julio y vengo de Konoha soy soltero pero me quedaré con la Hyuga aqui presente-Sasuke ya no gustaba de Hinata y eso lo sabian todos menos Naruto, solo lo decía para molestarlo y hacerlo rabiar.

-Olvidate Teme-Mencionó el rubio poniendo a la peli azul detrás de el y preparandosé para golpear al azabache pero Gaara lo detuvo y se lo llevo, Sasuke de sentó alado de Videl y Gaara se sentó junto a Ireza y Shaprner y el NaruHina se sentó enfrente juntos en una mesa vacia.

-Bien apunten la fecha estamos a 26 de Septiembre del 3013 y resuelvan las siguientes problemas de polinomios y trinomios algebraicos

* * *

**Sayonara hasta el proximo capitulo dattebayo!**

**Una pregunta...**

**Haré que participen en el torneo de artes marciales...demo...¿Queren que ponga todas las peleas o me paso directamente a las finales?**


	15. Llegan más

Disclaimer: Naruto y Hinata no me pertenecen al igual que todo el elenco son de Kishimoto-sama si no ellos estuvieran juntos desde que empezó la serie

Y muchas gracias por sus reviews me animan a seguir por gusto.

* * *

-Vaya, mucho tiempo no?

-Yata! ¡Lo Logré-se oyo el gritó de una voz media grave

-¡Gaara Esta gritando de emoción?-Preguntó nuestro querido NaruHina realmente shockeado

-Chicos adivinen que?-preguntó Gaara apareciendo de repente frente a ellos con una sonrisa al estilo Naruto

-Que el fin del mudno llego por que estas sonriendo?-preguntó Sasuke

-No nada de eso!-Exclamó mas emocionado-Logre establecer contacto con nuestra dimensión!

-Enserió?!-preguntaron los otros 3 felices

-Si enserio, me puse a investigar y descubrí que el vínculo Jinchuriki tambien funciona a través de las dimensiones-

-Soka!-exclamó la Hyuga emocionada-Y como Matsuri es tu vínculo al pertenecer allá lograste comunicación con nuestro mundo ¿no es asi?

-Así es, ¿no es emocionante?

-Demasiado-afirmaron el rubio y el azabache, el primero con alegría y el segundo con su actitud de "me da igual"

-Naruto!-Gritó una voz que hizo que a todos los presentes les recorriera un escalofrío por la espalda y se pusieran tan rectos que parecían soldados, no, ni eso estaría tan recto, en menos de 3 segundos aparecieron enfrente de Chichi pertenecedora de esa voz gracias a la técnica espacio-tiempo que le enseño Minato-Feliz cumpleaños!

-¿Como lo supieron?

-Una pajarita oji perla me contó-la oji perla se sonrojo por haberla delatado, pero tambine le transcurrió una gota por la nuca al recordar que practicamente la habia obligado a que le contará todo sobre ellos inclusive a que edad dejaron de usar pañales.

-Arigato Hinata-chan! ¡Sos la mejor Novia de todas las dimensiones! ¡Y sos mía Dattebayo!

Sasuke quiso molestarlo con algo así como "pero pronto será mía" pero por ser su cumpleaños la dejó pasar

-AH! Naruto ahí estas!-exclamó un azabache con cabellos alborotados portando un gi de entrenamiento naranja y camisa azul debajo de esta-Eso de no poder sentir su ki es demasiado problemático-dijo al estilo Shikamaru-Queremos darte tu regalo de cumpleaños-Mencionó este sujeto que seguro conocerán o identificaron como Goku, quitándose la maleta y entregándosela al cumpoleañero.

-¿Que es esto?-preguntó al ver el contenido de la maleta, si no se equivocaba eran como una clase de esferas, son de color naranja y varias estrellas en el centro, tomo una que contenía 7 estrellas.-Unas esferas?

-Así es, son las esferas del dragón-afirmó Goku feliz

-¿Y eso que es?-preguntaron extrañados los jóvenes

-Son unas esferas misteriosas que invocan a un Dragón-Explicó Gohan detrás de ellos con su gi de entrenamiento azul y con su cola distintivo de su raza Sayan, a pesar de los años le seguí salinedo, pero el NaruHina lo convenció de conservarla y usarla como cinturón cuando estén en el colegio-Pero lo demás les toca averiguarlo a ustedes.

-Pues invoquen al dragón! Dattebayo!

-De acuerdo, primero pon las esferas así-Dijo Gohan acomodando las esferas-y ahora solo hay que decir la frase secreta...

-¡Sal de ahí Shen Long!-gritó Goku interrumpiendo a su hijo, despues de esto el cielo se volvió negro y de las esferas salió un dragón increíblemente largo verde y con la parte delantera color crema.

-Díganme cuales son sus 3 deseos, pueden ser los que quieran pero solo deben ser 3-a los 4 invitados se le erizó la piel debido a la voz grave de la criatura que les hizo recordar a Manda, la serpiente de Sasuke

-Los que sean?-preguntó Naruto

-Si, ya se los he dicho-bramó el dragón

-Incluso revivir personas?-preguntó de nuevo

-Si, pero solo una por deseo a menos que esten vinculadas con algo

-Ya veo-mencionó el rubio

-No entendió-pensaron todos (incluso Shen Long) con una gota en la nuca

-Quiero que revivas a los padres de nosotros 4-

-Concedido eso es muy fácil

-Ahora quiero que los traigas aquí-se apresuró a decir Naruto y la escena que siguió los hizó debatirse entre reírse, asustarse o sentir pena ajena

* * *

-Me retiro-dijo un rubio con la capa de Hokage

-Sos un cobarde Dattebane!-reclamó una pelirroja con su cabello en una cola de caballo con un ite-hente azul de su edad de ojos violetas vestida con un chaleco anti balas color verde por encima de una camisa de manga corta negra, un pantalón pesquero del mismo solor y sandalias ninjas azules.

-Soy inteligente Cosa muy distinta Kushina-reclamó Minato

-¿Que me intentas decir Minato?-preguntó amenazadoramente Kushina

-Na-nada cielo-respondió tartamudenado con gran temor

-Bueno, yo subo la apuesta a 50

-Preparense a perder Hana Minato Dattebane!

-Pero si yo ya me retire-reclamó el segundo

-Te callas!-le ordenó su esposa

-Pe-pero

-Pero Nada!

-Yo no quiero!-gritó mas fuerte cruzándose de brazos cerrando los ojos tipo Sasuke, pero despues se dio cuenta de su terrible error, al abrir los ojos vio a su esposa furiosa con su cabello levantado formando 9 mechones-Ah no!-pensó antes de comprobar por que su esposa es llamada el habanero sangriento, pero tan abstraidos todos no se dieron cunta de que estar en un fondo blanco jugando póker con Hana, Kyubi Blanco(el que tiene Naruto) y kyubi rojo (el que tiene Hinata) aparecieron en un lugar desconocido para la oji violeta mientras todos veian como masacraba a su marido.

-Kushina nunca cambia-se oyó una voz dulce parecida a la de Hana pero el matrimonio no le presto atención el marido por ser mutilado y la mujer por aplicar la tortura.

-Siempre sera una baka cavernícola rompe huesos-dijó una voz más grave que hizo frenar en seco a Kushina la tortura sobre el pobre Minato

-¡¿Que has dicho Fugaku-Baka?!-Gritó la pelirroja más furiosa que antes a un hombre de su edad castaño con ojos negros vestido con ropas tradicionales del clan Uchiha situado de lado a una mujer que sinceramente es una copia femenina de Sasuke vestida con ropas hogareñas

-Corre-le susurro la mujer, a lo cual Fugaku no dudo en obedecer

-No te escapas!-Dicho esto tomo a Fugaku y lo que le tocó al Namikaze solo es una suave caricia con lo que le tocó al pobre Uchiha

* * *

Todos los ahí presentes veían la escena sin moverse si comparaban a esa mujer con Chichi esta solo parecería una persona amable incapaz de romper un plato, incluso la misma Chichi sintió miedo de esa mujer.

-O-oka-san...-susurró el rubio menor a lo cual la pelirroja se volteó hacia el-NO ME MATES! POR FAVOR ESTOY DE CUMPLEAÑOS Y AUN NO TENGO HIJOS CON HINATA-CHAN!

-Perdon? Te pensas que voy a matar a m propio hijo antes de que sea abuela?!-preguntó mas enfurecida arrojando a Fugaku como costal de papas

-No por favor! ¡Pi-PIEDAD!-rogó

-Ku-kushina-san-llamó la novia del cumpleañero haciendo que la pelirroja se calmara de repente y la abrazó invadiendo su espacio personal-etto.. Ksuhina-san...-intentó quitar su agarre pero vio como TODOS le hicieran una seña para que se dejará abrazar, una gota surgió de su nuca, ¿Por que tene que ser ella la que agunate a Kushina? ¿Por que no lo hace su madre si son casi identicas exceptuando su mutacion de zorro? segun Kushina ella es un millón de veces más adorable que Hana.

—Hinata sos tan adorable

—Pero Kushina-san yo soy un clon de mi madre

—Pero que modesta que sos!

—Pero si es la verdad Kushina-san

—hasta me dice "san" con esa voz de ángel que te cargas owww

—Cálmese Kushina-san

—Awwww pero que linda, y con esa mutación de zorro pareces una muñequita!

* * *

Ya ha pasado una semana desde que Kushina, Minato, Hana, Karura, Yondaime Kazekage, Fugaku y Mikoto revivieron, también del cumpleaños de Naruto, Videl y Gohan se encontraban volando por ciudad Satán hasta que sintieron algo que les dió escalofrío y se pararon de repente.

—Sentiste eso?—Preguntó Videl

—Si, voy a invetigar ¿Venís?—Videl asintió y fueron volando, curiosamente al mismo bosque en donde encontraron a Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke y Gaara.

.

.

.

.

De una nave espacial de forma redonda pequeña para una sola persona salió un hombre con cola de simio y una cicatriz en su mejilla.

—Venin 2 presencias rápidamente, aunque no son nada contra mí—Dijo el hombre escondiendose y escondiendo su poder—Pero posiblemente me sean de utilidad para lo que estoy buscando.

De la nada aparecieron Videl y Gohan que aterrizarón justo en el cráter que hizo la nave.

—Gohan, esta nave...

—Si asi parece, ten cuidado y estate alerta

—Parece que tal vez lo conozcan—pensó y miro a Gohan a un lugar en específico—Ese chico es un Sayan

—Por lo visto quien quiera que sea puede esconder su Ki—pensó Gohan

—Oigan ustedes, estoy buscando a Kakarotto, diganme si lo conocen y como puedo encontrarlo—Gritó el sujeto misterioso y cunado ambos adolescentes fueron a donde provenía a voz el sujeto ya no estaba.

—Muéstrate!—Exigió Videl

—Si lo conozco y se donde esta ¿Pero Quién y para qué lo busca?

—Lo busca un Sayan como vos y lo busco para...—de entre los arbustos salió un hombre vestido con una armadura verde y pantalón de licra azul marino y pedazos de tela rojos en sus antebrazos y sus piernas, y una banda en la cabeza del mismo color de los lados inferiores de la armadura salían unos pequeños picos que cubrían la parte suberior de las piernas y usaba zapatos del mismo color de batalla y su cabello era alborotado en picos azabaches y sus ojos eran negros como la noche y en su mejilla izquierda tenía una cicatriz en forma de cruz.

—Tu-Turles—Susurro Gohan y a Videl le dió un escalofrío por lo que Gohan le platicó de ese hombre

—No me confundas con ese baka

—Entonces, ¿Quien sos?

—Un sayan

—¿Como te llaman?

—Bardock

* * *

**Sayonara hasta el proximo capitulo dattebayo!**

**¿Que les pareció?**

**Por fin aprendí a hacer el guión largo ya no tengo que copiar y pegar**

**¿Quien esperaba la llegada de Bardock? espero que nadie respondan si lo esperaban, a decir verdad es mi personaje favorito de todo DBZ**


	16. Antes de regresar

Disclaimer: Naruto y Hinata no me pertenecen al igual que todo el elenco son de Kishimoto-sama si no ellos estuvieran juntos desde que empezó la serie

Y muchas gracias por sus reviews me animan a seguir por gusto.

Espero más de 2 reviews :)

* * *

Ya ha pasado una semana desde que Kushina, Minato, Hana, Karura, Yondaime Kazekage, Fugaku y Mikoto revivieron, también del cumpleaños de Naruto, Videl y Gohan se encontraban volando por ciudad Satán hasta que sintieron algo que les dió escalofrío y se pararon de repente.

—Sentiste eso?—Preguntó Videl

—Si, voy a invetigar ¿Venís?—Videl asintió y fueron volando, curiosamente al mismo bosque en donde encontraron a Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke y Gaara.

.

.

.

.

De una nave espacial de forma redonda pequeña para una sola persona salió un hombre con cola de simio y una cicatriz en su mejilla.

—Venin 2 presencias rápidamente, aunque no son nada contra mí—Dijo el hombre escondiendose y escondiendo su poder—Pero posiblemente me sean de utilidad para lo que estoy buscando.

De la nada aparecieron Videl y Gohan que aterrizarón justo en el cráter que hizo la nave.

—Gohan, esta nave...

—Si asi parece, ten cuidado y estate alerta

—Parece que tal vez lo conozcan—pensó y miro a Gohan a un lugar en específico—Ese chico es un Sayan

—Por lo visto quien quiera que sea puede esconder su Ki—pensó Gohan

—Oigan ustedes, estoy buscando a Kakarotto, diganme si lo conocen y como puedo encontrarlo—Gritó el sujeto misterioso y cunado ambos adolescentes fueron a donde provenía a voz el sujeto ya no estaba.

—Muéstrate!—Exigió Videl

—Si lo conozco y se donde esta ¿Pero Quién y para qué lo busca?

—Lo busca un Sayan como vos y lo busco para...—de entre los arbustos salió un hombre vestido con una armadura verde y pantalón de licra azul marino y pedazos de tela rojos en sus antebrazos y sus piernas, y una banda en la cabeza del mismo color de los lados inferiores de la armadura salían unos pequeños picos que cubrían la parte suberior de las piernas y usaba zapatos del mismo color de batalla y su cabello era alborotado en picos azabaches y sus ojos eran negros como la noche y en su mejilla izquierda tenía una cicatriz en forma de cruz.

—Tu-Turles—Susurro Gohan y a Videl le dió un escalofrío por lo que Gohan le platicó de ese hombre

—No me confundas con ese baka

—Entonces, ¿Quien sos?

—Un sayan

—¿Como te llaman?

—Bardock

* * *

—Ba-Bardock e-el mismo del que he oido hablar

—El mismo, debo ver a Kakarotto ahora mismo

—Aqui estoy!—Gritó Goku detrás de todos flotando en el aire, pero se sorprendio al ver a ese sujeto exactamente igual a el

—No sos Turles cierto?

—No me hables de ese baka Hijo.

—¿Hijo?

—Ese es el motivo de mi visita, verte despues de quien sabe cuantos, jeje años perdí la cuenta—se rasco la nuca al igual que Goku

—Yo tampoco se cual es mi edad XD

—Mira Kakarotto soy tu padre, tu padre real

Entonces recordó como cada Sayan que veía le decía "Kakarotto el hijo de Bardock, sos tal y como era tu padre" pero con lo despistado que es y por que nunca se lo decían en un buen momento realmente.

—¿Y que demonios hiciste todo este tiempo?—Preguntó levemente dolido de que su padre estuviera vivo y que nunca lo fuera a buscar.

—Bueno, buscándote, cuando naciste te enviaron a la Tierra y yo me peleaba contra Freezer no se como ni porque, pero cuando creí estar muerto desperté en el Planeta Vegeta pero 100 años en el pasado, de hecho gracias a mi se creo la leyenda del Súper Sayan.

—Ya veo—simplemente contestó aguantando las ganas de llorar y lanzarse a abrazarlo, pero según Vegeta ningún Sayan hace eso.

—Hasta los más fuertes tenen sentimientos—dijo Bardock y ambos se abrazaron soltando una que otra lágrima. Gohan y Videl veían todo enternecidos, pero todo buen momento termina, el rastreador de Bardock sonó.—Venín demasiadas personas pero muchas de ellas tenen mucho poder pero no se puede percibir—Pensó el padre soltando el agarre con su hijo.

—Vaya, su historia es muy interesante Bardock-san—Dijo Hinata dandole Té, Naruto Fulminaba a Bardock con la mirada

—Oye, Tranquilo, por si no lo sabes le llevo como cuarenta y tantos años ¿si?

—Hmp—arremedó Naruto a Sasuke—No me agradas

—Menudo novio celoso, te entiendo yo era igual con Sharotto

—¿Quién?—Preguntaron todos

—Sharotto, la madre de Kakarotto

—aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! —exclamarón todos dando a entender que entendieron.

—Bien clase, primero que nada se acerca el fin de curso por lo cual todas las materias evaluaremos con un solo trabajo final, se hará una obra hecha por ustedes, segun nosotros la más fantasiosa es Ireza—todos se reín— Por lo cual será la encargada de escribir y dirigir la obra.

—Hai!

Mas tarde...

—Primero Son Gohan

—Ha-Hai—Paso tartamudeando—Yo haré el personaje de Nara Shikamaru, aqui voy...—suspira—... Que problemático es el amor, entende Tarado no estoy ENAMORADO de Temari ¿entendes?, el hecho de que vos estes enamorado no significa que tods lo esten.

—Sos un re buen actor Gohan—Felicitó Ireza

Total la historia será protagonizada por nuestro querido NaruHina y los demás hicieron su papel como personajes de Naruto aunque claro ellos no lo saben. En un ensayo los 4 revelaron ser de otra dimensión por lo cual ahora tenen a medio mundo encima, pero para librarse dijeron que es un exprimento fallido de Capsule Corp. y no poden regresar a su dimensión. Ahora es el día del musical, pero lamentablemente es su penúltimo evento por que pronto tendrán que regresar.

**Si ya se muy corto, pero pronto regresarán a su dimensión, pero tranquilos esta historia aun no acaban, ni dejarán de aparecer los guerreros Z ya verán por que.**

**En 2 capítulos más Naruto, Hinata, Kushina, Minato, Hana, Sasuke, Fugaku, Mikoto, Gaara, Karura, Yonndaime Kazekage y una persona más regresará a la dimensión Ninja XD.**


	17. Antes de regresar Parte II El musical

Disclaimer: Naruto y Hinata no me pertenecen al igual que todo el elenco son de Kishimoto-sama si no ellos estuvieran juntos desde que empezó la serie

Y muchas gracias por sus reviews me animan a seguir por gusto.

Espero más de 2 reviews :)

* * *

—Bien clase, primero que nada se acerca el fin de curso por lo cual todas las materias evaluaremos con un solo trabajo final, se hará un musical hecho por ustedes, segun nosotros la más fantasiosa es Ireza—todos se reín— Por lo cual será la encargada de escribir y dirigir la obra.

—Hai!

Mas tarde...

—Primero Son Gohan

—Ha-Hai—Paso tartamudeando—Yo haré el personaje de Nara Shikamaru, aqui voy...—suspira—... Que problemático es el amor, entende Tarado no estoy ENAMORADO de Temari ¿entendes?, el hecho de que vos estes enamorado no significa que tods lo esten.

—Sos un re buen actor Gohan—Felicitó Ireza

Total la historia será protagonizada por nuestro querido NaruHina y los demás hicieron su papel como personajes de Naruto aunque claro ellos no lo saben. En un ensayo los 4 revelaron ser de otra dimensión por lo cual ahora tenen a medio mundo encima, pero para librarse dijeron que es un exprimento fallido de Capsule Corp. y no poden regresar a su dimensión. Ahora es el día del musical, pero lamentablemente es su penúltimo evento por que pronto tendrán que regresar

* * *

—Vaya, ya quiero que empiece el musical—dijo Goku completamente deseperado sentado en su lugar en medio de Chichi y Bardock

—Primera vez que decís eso y no te quejas de tu atuendo—dijo su esposa viendo sus ropas formales

—Bueno es que esta muy cómodo—Alegó Goku nervioso, ya que le pidió a Hinata que le aplicara un genjutsu para que pareciera que usa ropas formales pero solo para ella, aunque claro despues casi es asesinado por Naruto, ¡cielos! el chico si que es celoso.

—Ademas de eso hay buenos actores—Dijeron el MinaKushi, FugaMiko, Hana, Matsuri (como tipo olograma)Karura y Yasho (como decidí nombrar al padre de Gaara) emocionados por ver a sus hijos actuar.

_—Este beso, no será como Shikamaru y Temari, será como Videl y Gohan—_

_—_¿Por que sonreís Otou-san?—Le preguntó Goku

—No, nada, solo tuve una premonición es todo—Menicono el primer SSJ—Hasta que por fin se decidió, estaba a punto de pensar que era más baka que mi hijo—Pensó después.

* * *

—¡TODOS LISTOS!—Gritó Ireza

—¡HAI!—respondieron todos

—PUES DEMOS NUESTRO MEJOR ESFUERZO!

—HAI!

* * *

**—Señoras y señores, el musical está por comenzar, tercera llamda, repito, tercera llamada.**

Y por fin se abre el telón...

Se ve a un joven rubio vestido con uniforme de pantalón negro, zapatos blancos, camisa blanca, gabardina negra y bandana del mismo color con una espiral naranja en el centro acompañado de un chico pelirrojo con uniforme similar, lo que cambiaba en el hecho de que el no usaba gabardina ni bandana.

—Otro año comienza y yo sigo acá todos son felices menos yo ¿Que acaso el mundo me odia Gaara?—Le preguntó el rubio a su acompañante enfrente de un porton, la entrada de la escuela en pocas palabras.

—Calma, calma, Naruto, ya verás que en este año las cosas cambiarán y tal vez conozcas una chica que te robe el corazón—animó Gaara dandole una palmada en la espalda.

—Eso lo decís vos por que lo tenes todo arreglado con Matsuri y ella te acepta incluso con tu transformación, pero la vida no es perfecta para mi sabes

—¿Y quien ha dicho que lo sería?—Naruto no responde solo ve por encima de el hombro de Gaara completamente idiotizado. Y ese estado era real, no actuado, habían ensayado miles de veces pero nunca con el vestuario, usaba una camisa blanca similar a la suya un chaleco negro y una falda negra tableada negra que llegaba por encima de la rodilla, calcetas blancas y zapatos blancos. Pero el muy... "Naruto" se quedo idiotizado de más por lo cual Gaara tuvo que improvisar.—Hey!, Tierrra llamando a idiota—Movio su mano varias veces enfrente de el hasta sacarlo del trance.

—Que chica más hermosa, sus ojos son como dos pequeñas lunas y su cabello—Dicho esto la chica se comienza a acercar—Es tal y como el mar en un cielo nocturno.

—Ohayo Gosaimasu—Saludo la chica

—Ohayo Gosaimasu—Devolvieron el saludo ambos

—Disculpen, soy nueva en el colegio, mi nombre es Hyuga Hinata, ¿Me podrían indicar donde se encuetra el salón de 3°C de preparatoria

—Y-Yo pu-puedo—se adelantó el rubio nervioso y hablando como un verdadero idiota—Soy Naruto, un placer, es mi salón por lo cual será fácil, es el tercer salón—Hace un 4 con la mano—del cuarto piso—Hace un tres con la mano—a la izquierda—señala la derecha y sonríe.

Un poco confundida por las contradicciones del rubio la Peli azul sonríe y agradece en un saludo de mano para despues retirarse.

—Hinata, que piel más suave y que nombre tan opuesto a su apariencia, es el lugar soleado cuando es la noche pero tal vez ese lugar soleado sea su corazón, por que su voz es la de un ángel y su sonrisa irradia dulzura y sus ojos la bondad, si la tengo que describir en una palabra sería...—Mira por donde se fue—...Perfecta.—Sonríe por que en la semana que estuvo sin verla debido a su escape tenía esos pensamientos cuando recordaba cuando se presentaron cuando tenían com años. (secreto oculto revelado más adelante).

—Si... yo creo que ya te robó el corazón—Mencionó el pelirrojo

—Este es un día especial

—Ya la vieron? Es linda ¿no?—preguntó un azabache peinado en punta hacia atrás de ojos onix vetido similar a Gaara pero con una corbata floja abrazando a este

—Si, pero como ya llego la mala vibra nos vamos.

—Seré mala vibra, pero vos sos un idiota—Mencionó este chico, pero Naruto hizo caso omiso a su insultó y se disponía a irse—Olvidate de ella que tarde que temprano será mía.

—Si tan seguro estas por que nos amenazas Sasuke?—hecho veneno Gaara

—Hmp, claro que no, solo no quiero que sufran cuando esté conmigo, recordá que soy el rey de este colegio, con un chasquido las chicas caen ante mi.—Respondió Sasuke y Naruto apreto sus puños, pero por dentro sonreía, esto era tan parecido a ellos 3 en realidad (Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke).

—pero ella no—pensó con furia—Eso lo veremos—Le respondió Naruto, nadie se dio cuenta de que Gaara se fue al salón

—¿Queres apostar?

—Claro que no

—Por que sabes yo ganaría—Aseguró

—No, es por que estoy seguro de que la amo y con el amor no se juega—Dicho esto se va y se cambia la escena a una tienda musical.

* * *

—Hinata, no te puedo sacar de mi cabeza—Se sienta en el banco de piano y toca mientras canta:

Sueña, sueña nuestro amor,

no es fantasía.

Sueña, sueña que tu amor,

cambio mi vida.

Pero sigió tocando y casi de inmediato que dejara de cantar esa estrofa un voz dulce sonó y por inercia tocó hasta que terminaron esas líneas:

Sueño, mientras te veo,

Sueño, que eres mi dueño,

Sueño, no es fantasía,

Sueño, es alegría.

Detrás de el está Hinata lo cual hizo que se le erizara la piel, ¿Escucho que cantó eso pensando en ella?

—¿E-Es-Escuchaste todo lo que di-dije?—Preguntó y en su mente pensó: _¿No era Hinata la que tartamudeaba?_

—No—Respondió sonrojada—Solo escuche la melodía y la canción, es linda, ¿La cantabas a alguien en especial?

—Ehhhhhhhhh, pues, para una chica de la que estoy enamorado—respondió nervioso enserio ¿no se supone que eso debería hacerlo Hinata? maldita Ireza hizo que su papel fuera tímido.

—Ah—susurro un poco triste—muy afortunada que es

—si, em, tal vez no tanto, estoy seguro de que no me correspondes—dijo Naruto pero la S la susurro y tardo 2 segundos en agregarla a la frase por que ¿que hubiera sido de él si no le hubiera correspondido en la vida real?

—Pero como no hacerlo?—Naruto la miro y esta se sonrojó—Es decir, sos dulce, encantador, amable y puro.

Naruto rió con sarcasmo y se oyó una voz en los altavoces, era una pre grabación para que similara los pensamientos: _Ja, ¿Puro?, soy todo menos puro. _En esa vos sonaba tristeza.

—¿Entonces me corresponderías si te lo digo?—Con eso entendió que ella es esa chico y no pudo repimir su sonrisa

—Si

—Hyuga Hinata, estoy enamorado de vos desde que te vi por encima del hombro de Gaara, aun antes de que me hablaras, pero, ¿Me correspondes?

* * *

—Hola Hinata ¿Como estas?—Preguntó Shapner el cual interpretaba a Kiba Inuzuka ¿curioso no?

—Bien, arigato Kiba-san

—Oye estaba pensando—se rasca la nuca al estilo Naruto—¿Que tal si vos y yo... salimos hoy en la tarde saliendo del colegio?—Sintió la mirada asesina de Naruto en su espalda—_Enserio este chico tene problemas, es una obra no se lo pedí de verdad, pero se que morire lenta y dolorosamente a manos de ese lunático, maldicion y yo que quería ir al mundial Brasil 3014 T.T_

—Lo siento Kiba-san—rechazo, suficiente para bajar los animos de Shapner aun más—Pero he quedado con Naruto-kun para estudiar

—De acuerdo no hay problema—Hinata se va—Maldito Naruto, estorbas en mi camino, será mejor que te quite de en medio—dicho esto empezó a sonar la melodia de una guitarra acústica.

Más adelante del portón estaba Sasuke parado sobre una mesa con una guitarra acustica color canela y un aplificador y un micrófono.

—Para vos Hinata—La chica se sonrojó y Sasuke empezó a tocar y cantar:

Escucha y siente,

sube el volumen ,vas a enloquecer.

Entiende y siente, yeah,

de corazones rotos soy el rey,

yo soy el rey, soy el rey, oh.

Y es que yo soy así,

mi vida es alocada,

sin red y voy a mil

mi ley es doble o nada.

Y es que yo soy así,

y con solo una mirada,

vas a quedar de mi...

por siempre enamorada.

—Que afortunda es Hinata—Gritaron varias chicas

—Si! Mira que el bombón de Sasuke le dedique serenata—gritaron otras chicas y Hinata se sonrojó cosa que le molestó a Naruto tanto como en la obra como en la vida real.

—Maldito Sasuke, me robaste la idea, tengo que planear algo nuevo para esta tarde. se cambia la escena a la casa de Naruto que en realidad es igual a la mansión Hyuga.

* * *

—Voy a usar el baño—dijo Hinata parandose

—Claro adelante, esta siguiento el pasillo la puerta del fondo.—Hinata se va y Naruto toca un pedazo de la melodía "Claro de Luna" de Betoven y despues la misma de la tienda de música y Hinata la escucha y para no hacer el cuento largo ambos cantan la canción "Cuando yo te vi" de Eiza Gonzalez y Santiago Ramundo. Y por alguna razón extraña logran reproducir el video musical de esta cancion con ellos 2 usando genjutsus para cambiar el escenario y la vestimenta.

Despúes de esto Naruto se acerca lentamente a Hinata con intenciones de besarla, cerca de ella—Ella tene los ojos cerrados— abre su boca y le salen unos colmillos—como los de Kyubi— y se aleja abruptamente y se tapa la boca.

—¿Que te pasa estas bien?—Preguntó Hinta preocupada

—Si lo siento—Respondió Naruto y el reloj de las 5:30 cambia a 7:30 pm en menos de 2 segundos y se pone de noche de repente—Ya es tarde, es mejor que te lleve a tu casa.

—No tenes por que molestarte

—No es molestia—Alegó—Es peligroso que vayas sola.—Despues ambos se van caminando—¿Hinata-chan que pensas hacer mañana?

—Nada en especial creo—respondió

—Me lo imaginé—Se salen del escenario y la escena cambia a una pista de moto cross.

* * *

—mmmm, ya veo—Decía un muchacho rubio con traje de carreras si casco de espaldas revisando una moto—Así que esta cosa estaba calentando el motor.

—Naruto-kun?

—No puede ser ya hasta alucino con Hinata

—Naruto-kun—y le posó una mano en el hombro

—Hinata! Vaya sorpresa no sabía que estabas acá

—Bueno, mi padre iba a avenir para ver si patrocinaba este local pero surgió un inconveniente y no podrá venir y me ha mandado a mi ya que no tenía nada que hacer—explicó—pero la sorpresa es mía no imaginaba de ninguna manera que practicaras moto cross.

—Uno, tene que acostumbrarse a las condiciones del siglo

—¿Que queres decir con siglo?

—Nada, olvidate.

—Lo siento no podes estar acá sin la protección necesaria—menciono el entrenador interpretado por x alumno

—Dejala que se quede

—¿Por que? ¿Acaso es tu novia?

—no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no—negaron ambos sonrojados

—Me siento idiota—Pensó Naruto antes de decir su diálogo—Es la representante de la empresa patrocinadora.

—Lo siento señorita no sabía...

—No hay problema, me ha dado la impresión de que aquí hay mucha seguridad—interrumpió Hinata despues Naruto se va y se ponen ruidos de carreras de motos—Increíble como corre, este lugar tene mi visto bueno

—Gracias señorita. Yo le aviso a Naruto cuando termine

—Gracias, debo irme—Luego en el portón de su casa ve chocolates, peluches, joyas, flores y dibujo de ella en forma de altar—¿Y esto?—Toma la nota y se oyen las voces de ella y de Shapner.

**_"De tu gran amor Kiba, luchare por vos hasta el final"_**

Se cambia la escena a un pequeño auditoria, que es donde dan las clases de música en el colegio pero ahora solo esta Naruto, con una guitarra acustica color negra. Toca una melodía movida.

— A ver sos músico, corredor, atlético, listo y lindo, sos como un chico perfecto.—Dijo Hinata detrás de el y el se da la vuelta y pone una mirada triste.

—No soy perfecto, soy un demonio, un monstruo.

—Por que decís eso?

—Mírame bien Hinata—Se para y abre los brazos—no soy lo que vos pensas, las apariencias te poden engañar.

—¿De que hablas?

—No soy humano—se va hacia la puerta y Hinata va con el.

—¿Que sos entonces?

—Soy un monstruo que no debió existir, no debes estar cerca de mi

—Pero me queres y yo te correspondo

—Justo por eso, no quiero lastimarte—Se va volando literalmente

—Naruto-kun—llamó y Naruto regresó

—Hinata, pode ser que no lo creas, pero yo, soy un vampiro—le confesó aun flotando en el aire

—¿Qué? ¿No se supone que no existín?

—Es lo que les hacemos creer, por eso uno de los nuestros inventó Twilight, para que creyeran que solo somos una fantasía y dejaran de cazarnos—dejó de flotar—Entiendo que ahora no queres vreme y yo...

—No quiero alejarme de vos—interrumpió

—¿Pero que decís? ¿Por que no? si sigo cerca de vos puedo matarte ¿no te impota?

—No me importa—posa su mano en la mejilla—si con eso estoy cerca de vos

—Hay muchos peligros entre ellos la luna llena

—Cuál es el peligro

—Nos transformamos en nuestra verdadera forma y es casi imposible controlarnos.

—Ya veo

—Hinata—se acerca y la puerta se abre—lo-lo siento

—¡Dejala! ¡no dejaré que la lastimes maldito vampiro!

—Vaya, Vaya, un vampiro maldecí a su propia raza, ¿Que dirán los demás vampiros cuando se enteren?

—Sasuke, ¿vos también?

—Aun así, Naruto es quien te hará daño, yo no por que te amo

—Mentirás, en todo caso vos le harías más daño sos vampiro desde hace un mes y aun no cotrolas tu sed yo en cambio tengo cientos de años y puedo contenerme. Debo aclarar que se esta poniendo el sol.

—Grrrr—Gruño Sasuke y activó su magenyou Sharingan forma un chidori y va hacia ellos.

—Cuidado Hime—Grito Naruto y empujó a Hinata sus ojos se pusieron rojos con pupila negra rasgada utiliza un Hiraishin no jutsu y contrarresta el ataque de Sasuke con uno propio—RASENGAN!

—grrrr, dobe

—Aun no te controlas teme—Se oscurece y sale la luna llena—Kuzo!—Se sale escondiendose de la luz de la luna

—hm?—es jalado por Naruto y sale del escenario.

Detrás del escenario

—Bien, ¿como hacemos que Hinata se desmaye realmente?—Preguntó Ireza

—Tengo una idea—hablo Gaara—Naruto vení

—¿Que?

—Mira Hinata tene que desmayarse cuando Sasuke la "muerda" pero nuestros intentos solo la sonrojan así que Gaara tene una idea.

—¿y cual es?—Preguntó

Escenario

—Así que esa es tu verdadera forma?—Preguntó Hinata viendo a Sasuke mientras el la tenía arrinconada en la azotea

—Yo no debería ser así, pero vos sos para mí y no debe haber nada que nos separe—Se ve a Sasuke con el magenyou Sharingan, la marca de maldición con las manos que le salen por la espalda pero aun conserva las marcas. La toma por las manos y la inmoviliza

—Sasuke que haces?! ¡Soltame!—Sasuke aprieta el agarre de las muñecas

Detrás del escenario

—Mira—Explicó Gaara—toma este letrero, lo levantas y no lo leas ¿entendido?

—SI

—ah y sonríe como si se cumpliera tu mejor fantasía

**_Mente de Naruto..._**

**_—Naruto-kun..._**

**_—¿Si?_**

**_—hazme tuya_**

**_*Fin de la mente de Naruto*_**

—Anda, así ve, ve

—Soy un maldito pervertido—se maldijo mentalmente el rubio

Escenario

—Solo una mordida nos separa—Menciono Sasuke acercandose al cuello de Hinata—_Morire despues, pero morire feliz, ¡Dios! como me gusta ese aroma a lirios ¡Concentrate Sasuke! ¡Concentrate Sasuke!—_

—Por favor Sasuke soltame!—Pidió Hinata pero Sasuke la mordió y eschucho el mesaje relepático que Naruto le envió un mensaje mental de que mirara por encima del hombro de Sasuke y lo hizo el sostenía un letrero con una sonrisa gigante y un toque le lujuria en sus ojos. el letrero decía:

_"Hinata, ya se quien es la chica de la cascada"_

Hinata se sonrojó hasta la médula y se desmayo. Naruto entra al escenario.

—Hinata!, Hinata, ¡¿Que paso?!—Ve la mordida en su cuello—Maldicón tonto—Sus ojos se volven rojos—lo has mordido, es demasiado peligroso ¿sabes que pode morir?—Lo miró furioso pero no por la actuación, sino por que su cuello fue mordido por el.—¡TEME! ¡SHINE!—la luz de la luna toca a Naruto y vuelve a su estado normal, es decir, con las orejas y la cola, hace un rasengan y Sasuke un chidori y se cambia de escena a 2 meses despues. Donde Naruto "muere" por una bala de plata, segun la unica cosa que pode matar a los vamipros.

Varios meses despues aparece un chico familiar de Naruto, llamado Kurama, pero despues Hinata descubre que realmente es naruto que se hizo pasar por muerto debido a que un grupo de vampiros renegados llamdo "akatsuki" los buscaba a Temari (Videl)que resultó ser Vampiro, Shikamaru (Gohan) el ultimo Ozaru del mundo, Gaara que era un hombre mapache, Sasuke, Naruto y ella. Se hizo pasar por muerto para poder acabar con ellos sin estar ella de por medio y alejarla del peligro. Pero el problema es que ahora ella estaba de novia, pero terminó con el tiempo despues y es el último día ya que mañana es el baile de clausura.

Ahora esta el escenario de la entrada de la escuela, Hinata esta a punto de irse pero es detenida por Kiba (Shapner).

—Hola Hinata-chan

—Hola Kiba-kun

—Mira Hinata...—No dijo el chan por que vio como Naruto formaba un rasengan— sere directo ¿Queres ir al baile mañana conmigo?, tranquila respondeme mañana—Se va sin dejarla decir algo

—Pe-Pero...

—Hola Hinata, verás mañana es el baile y quiero que vayamos juntos ¿Queres?

—Sasuke-kun, yo...—Sasuke le pone un dedo en los labios

—Shhh, respondeme mañana—Se va

—Sasuke-kun pero...

—Hola Hinata-chan, ¿Que haces?

—Sufriendo Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun y Kiba-kun me han invitado al baile pero queren que les reponda en el mismo.

—Vaya bronca—Le dijo Naruto rascandose la nuca—Bueno es fácil solo decile que si a 1

—Bueno no puedo, no quiero ir al baile con ninguno de los 2

—Pues decile que no a ambos

—Lo haré

—Pero ¿no queres ir con alguien?

—Bueno si

—¿Con quién?

—Bueno—Se sonroja y juega con sus dedos índices—quiero ir con cierto chico vampiro que me salvó y del que siempre he estado enamorada, el mismo que fingió estar muerto para protegerme.

—Hinata...—Susurro el rubio aguantando las lágrimas completamente feliz y conmovido.—Gracias, es todo lo que quería escuchar—la abraza—te amo—aprieta el agarre—Te amo

—Yo tambien—le respondió correspondiendo el abrazo.

El baile tenía el tema medieval.

—Sabes Hinata-chan, esta es la etapa en donde me volví vampiro.

—¿Enserio?

—Si, soy del año 460 D.C, yo vi la caída del imperio Romano, mas o menos y en el año 478 cuando estaba empezando la edad media, justo en mi cumpleaños No. 18 fue convertido en vampiro por un vampiro local descontrolado, cuando intentaron darme caza matarón a mis padres.

—Lo siento.

—No importa ya, me convertí en un músico famoso, tocaba para el rey Sarutobi, pero eran melodías sin letra, de hecho son las que tocaba, por eso a tu padre se le hacían conocidas, el tene mis discos, pero para seguir viviendo use miles de nombre falsos pero con el mismo apellido, no sabía por que pero decidí usar el original esta época .

bueno todos cantaron y en el momento en el que Shikamru y Temari debían besarse gohan le susurro: —Este beso no será como Shikamaru y Temari, sino como Videl y Gohan.

Sasuke y Hinata cantaron: Tienes todo y Yo soy así (la versión a duo) donde en lugar de besarse se abrazan y Hinata le salen las orejas y la cola y activo el Byakugan con la pupila roja, Sasuke se tranforma en vampiro al igual que Naruto (solo se transformó a su estado normal con los ojos del Kyubi con la pupila blanca.

Gohan y Videl cantaron: Nuestro Camino (Martina Stoessel y Jorge Blanco)

NaruHina cantó: Podemos (Martina Stoessel y Jorge Blanco) y Cuando yo te vi (Santiago Ramundo y Eiza Gonzalez) Michi to you all.

Hinata cantó: Shin Ai (Mizuki Nana), Te creo (Martina Stoessel) y Algo se enciende (Clara Alonso)

Naruto cantó: Entre dos mundos (Jorge Blanco), Entre tu y yo (Pablo Espinosa) y Voy por ti (Jorge Blanco)

Sasuke cantó: Yo soy así (version solo de Diego Domiguez), Te esperare (Pablo Espinosa) y Verte de lejos (Pablo Espinosa).

Todos cantan: Hoy somos más (Violetta) y Euforia (Violetta)

NaruHina, Sasuke, Gaara cantaron: Hero's Comeback, Fighting dreamers y Toumei Datta Sekai.

Dan las gracias y se cierra el telón para no abrirse...

* * *

—Sugoi!—gritaron Chichi, Kushina, Mikoto y Karura hechando porras y gritando y aplaudiendo

—Conmovedor, muy conmovedor—opinaron Minato, Hana y Goku llorando con pañuelos deshechables

—Pateticos—Susurraron Bardock, Fugaku y Yasho pero Kushina los escucho y hubo una masacre de la cual se salvó solo Bardock debido a que Kushina no sabía volar pero el sí.

* * *

—Hime, ¿sabes que despues del torneo no iremos cierto?

—Si lo se kitsune—bello apodo le puso hinata ¿no? y se besan y dan las gracias

* * *

**Oh! ya se van, ¿que secreto tiene el NaruHina?**

**¿Quien será el que se vaya a la dimensión de Naruto aparte de los que pertenecen allá?**

**¿Como será el torneo de las artes marciales?**

**¿Que peleas habrá?**

**¿Aprenderá Kushina a volar?**

**Espero que se lo esten preguntado XD **

**Yo solo espero un lindo review**


	18. Antes de regresar Parte III Sorpresas

Disclaimer: Naruto y Hinata no me pertenecen al igual que todo el elenco son de Kishimoto-sama si no ellos estuvieran juntos desde que empezó la serie

Y muchas gracias por sus reviews me animan a seguir por gusto.

Espero más de 2 reviews :)

Se va el 2013 y que manera de despedirlo que con otro cap disfruten

* * *

—Hime, ¿sabes que despues del torneo no iremos cierto?

—Si lo se kitsune—bello apodo le puso hinata ¿no? y se besan y dan las gracias

* * *

Un rubio oji azul, se encontraba en una cama compartida con una chica oji perla y peli azul, pero sin realizar nada pervertido claro esta. El rubio soltó un suspiro.

—¿Que te estreza?—Preguntó la chica volteando su cabeza para mirar a su acompañante.

—Este mundo me estresa Hinata-chan—Le respondió—Tengo que usar estas ropas extrañas, tuve que esconder mi apariencia por meses y aguantarme las ganas de matar a Shapner, Sasuke, Gohan, Bardock, Trunks y Goten.

—Para tu tren Naruto-kun, Entiendo a Shapner y Sasuke, pero no entiendo a los demás

—Queren con vos estoy seguro

—Muy bien, tenes un problema

—Claro que no!

—Si

—No

—Si

—No

—Sí

—¿A ver cuál es mi problema?

—Me celas demasiado

—No es cierto, solo te celo a los que tenen dobles intenciones

—Si, como no—le mencionó con sarcasmo—¿Que dobles intenciones tenen Gohan-san, Bardock-san, Trunks-chan y Goten-chan?

—Queren con vos

—No es cierto!

—Si lo es!

—No lo es, Gohan-san esta de novio con Videl-chan, Trunks-chan y Goten-chan bien poden ser Hanabi e incluso más pibes. y Bardock-san pode ser mi abuelo

—No sabes las manifestaciones de un hombre

—Tal vez no todas, pero se detectar cuando alguien quere propasarse conmigo

—Pero...

—Kitsune-kun, no estoy enojada si es lo que te asusta, por un lado me gusta que seas un poco celoso por que se que te importo, pero no me gusta que exageres por que me hace sentir que no me tenes confianza.

—¡Te tengo confianza Hime! solo que... tengo miedo.

—¿Miedo?

—Si miedo a que te enamores de otro y me dejes.

—No lo haré, te amo demasiado, de no ser así... ¿Crees que hubiera escapado de mi familia cuando quisieron casarme? de no amarte hubiera dejado que me casaran siendo lo acatada que era.

—Entiendo Hinata-chan, y me alegra que escaparas por que yo también tuve que hacerlo.

—Buenas noches Naruto-kun

—Buenas Noches mi Luna, iluminame en mi sueños

—Y vos auyenta mis pesadillas—

Dicho esto ambos se besaron, primero fue un beso suave, pero despues fue exigente había danza de lenguas y las manos de ambos daban caricias atrevidas a su pareja pero sin llegar más allá, al terminar el beso Hinata le dio la espalda para que Naruto la abrazará como era ya costumbre, quien los viera diría que son recien casados, aunque en realidad pronto lo serían.

Hinata hizó sus orejas hacia atrás y Naruto hacia adelante haciando que como Mínimo se rosasen, Naruto puso sus brazos por detrás de la oji perla uniendo las manos en su vientre mientras Hinata acariciaba sus brazos (De Naruto) y sus colas estaban enrolladas y antes de dormir Naruto puso una cobija encima de ellos tapandolos del frío y así se quedaron hasta el amanecer.

* * *

—Entonces, lo que pasemos acá en años, aquí serán días—murmuro Sasuke

—Así es—afirmó Gohan

—Dividamonos en parejas ¿no?—Sugirió Minato

—Hai

—Bien, ¿Que tal estas...

Naruto y Hinata

Sasuke y Gaara

Minato y Kushina

Fugaku y Mikoto

Karura y Yasho

Hana y Bardock

—La verdad yo prefiero entrar solo/a—dijerón Hana y Bardock

—¿por que?

—Asuntos personales

—Actuen profesionalmente

—Ya que—suspiraron ambos

—Tan siquiera no me toco con la cavernícola rompe huesos—bramó Bardock y flotó a una altura donde Kushina no podría llegar esperando que se desquitará con con algun otro

—Te jodes maldito alien!—Gritó sin ir tras nadie poniendo una sonrisa que prometía verdadero dolor haciendo que TODOS incluso Piccolo y Vegeta se escondiesen, al ver a Bardock elevado sonrío aun más—NUBE VOLADORA!—La nube se posó frente a Kushina y esta se subió sin caerse a lo cual el sayan palideció. Estaba muerto. Recurrió a su otra estrategia: Huir. Nada propio de un Sayan pero esa mujer si le daba miedo.

—Primera pareja Hana y Bardock

* * *

Al día siguiente ambos salieron como debía ser, Tenían sus ropas de entrenar rasgadas y rotas en varias partes. Nada fuera de lo común, solo que ambos salieron sonriendo y...

oh!

oh!

Oh!

Oh!

¡TENÍAN LAS MANOS AGARRADAS Y HANA ESTABA LEVEMENTE SONROJADA!

Hinata los vió sorprendida y Naruto tomo su mano y le susurro:

—Hyuga Hime parece que tenes nuevo papa

—¡OIGAN! ¿Practicaron movimientos de pelea? o ¿Practicaron un nuevo hermanito para Hina-chan?—gritó el habanero Sangriento sonrojando a ambos.

—Todos merecen una oportunidad para volver a amar—Susurro Bardock

—Pero Hana, estas casada—le susurro Kushina

—De hecho ya no lo estoy—le contestó

—Eh?—Preguntó confundida la pelirroja

—Mira Kushina yo te explicó.—Le dijo Minato a lo cual su esposa aceptó—Hana murió hace 9 años, y todo cita "Hasta que la muerte los separe" y Hana ya estaba muerta así que casada religiosa y legalmente no lo está por que la muerte ya los separó a ella y a Hiashi. Y Bardock es viudo así que no hay problema.

—_En pocas palabras: Bardock es padre de Hinata, Hana es madre de Goku, Goku son hermanos y Chichi es cuñada de Hinata—_aclaró Sasuke

Minato, Bardock y Hana asintieron con la cabeza. Eso fue todo Hinata se desmayó de la impresión y Goku igual.

—Bueno como Hinata-chan esta inconciente—murmuro Naruto soteniendo a Hinata— tou-san, ka-chan, entren en nuestro lugar—ellos felices asintieron—Ah! tou-san, toma—le lanzó un rollo—abrelo cuando entrenen.—Dicho esto ambos entraron.

* * *

Otra sorpresa, al día siguiente la puerta se abrió como estaba programado, primero salió Minato con sus ropas en el mismo estado con las que Bardock salió el día anterior, pero sonrojado. Hizo una seña y Kushina salió pero...

Oh!

Oh!

Oh!

Oh!

Otra sopresa, de la puerta salió Kushina sonrojada con otras ropas en buen estado, lo raro no esta en que pareciera que quisiera competir con Hinata por el mayor sonrojo, la sorpresa radica en que su vientre estaba ligeramente abultado

—¡OIGAN! ¿Practicaron movimientos de pelea? o ¿Practicaron un nuevo hermanito para Naru-chan?—Gritaron Hana y Bardock devolviendoles la broma del día anterior, pero claro ellos tenían más efecto por el "cambio" de Kushina.

—¿Naruto?—Preguntaron todos al ver a Naruto desmayado sobre Hinata de la impresión, tal parece que desmayarse es la nueva moda o bien Hinata los está contagiando.

—Etto... Sasuke-kun, Gaara-kun tendrán que tomar nuestro lugar—mencionó la oji perla y ambos entraron a la habitación.

* * *

—¡¿Sin sorpresas verdad?!—Gritaron Todos tomando a los chicos como si fuesen muñecos

—¿Nada de embarazos?—Preguntó Naruto

—¡¿Como diablos va a pasar eso dobe?!—gritó Sasuke enojado

—¿Ningún cambio de sexualidad?—Preguntó Kushina

—NO—respondió Gaara—Soy heterosexual no se Sasuke

—¡SOY HETEROSEXUAL!—Gritó Sasuke rojo y Hinata se desmayo

—¡Teme! Sabes que no poden hablar de nada sexual frente a Hinata-chan—Voltea ver a Fugaku y Mikoto fastidiado de la situación— Teme-mayor Mikoto-chan entren ya

—Como me llamaste?!—Preguntó Fugaku enojado

—Entra Fugaku—susurro Mikoto jalando a su marido

* * *

—No digan nada, ahorrenos desmayos—Mencionaron Naruto y Hinata con la cabeza gacha resignados

—Kazekage-sama, Karura-sama,Entren por favor—Pidio la ex-Hyuga menor y ambos asintieron y entraron.

* * *

Salieron Pero otra sorpresa Karura salió con una niña pelinegra de alrededor de 2 meses de vida.

—Gaara, ya no sos el menor—Dijo su padre y Gaara se desmayo, enserio algo grave estaba pasando, por suerte Naruto y Hinata pudieron entrar.

* * *

Naruto y Hinata salieron, normal como si fuera un día normal, sus ropas rasgadas y estaban agotados pero lo inusual es que salieron antes lo cual hizó que TODOS los interrogaran.

—¿Por que salieron antes?

—No era necesario quedarnos más

—No querras decir que tenen otra sorpresita para salir antes?!—Preguntó Sasuke con celos de hermano

—¿eh? ¡No! Claro que no—Dijeron ambos sonrojados

—Eso me hace pensar otra cosa—susurro Kushina con malicia

—Embarazaste a Hinata?!—Gritó Hana soprendida

—¡NO!—Respondieron igual que antes

—Maldito Naruto—Dijeron Bardock, Sasuke, Goku, Vegeta y Gaara, este ultimo sosteniendo a Naruto del cuello de su chaqueta Naranja (La que usaba cuando era gennin)

—Corrompiste a mi hijastra!—Gritó Bardock y Hinata se sonrojó

—Etto... yo

—Maldito le robaste su inocencia!—Bramarón Vegeta y Sasuke y Hinata se puso tan roja que era una nueva tonalidad

—Pero si yo...

—¡Pagarás sere tío antes de tiempo!—Exclamó Goku Hinata era indistinguible

—ALTO!—Exigió el jinchuriki—

—Sigo siendo virgen—Dijo Hinata bajo pero lograron escucharla despues se desmayó

—Yo respetó a Hinata, ella tene la creencia de virgen hasta el matrimonio—exclamó

—¿Entonces...

—Salimos por que ya no soportamos tanto poder, miren como quedo la habitación—Interrumpió el rubio a su padre

* * *

Despues de este incidente ambos decidieron descansar, dentro de 2 días sería el torneo usaron un día para descansar y pasear por la ciudad cosa que no habían podido hacer, usaron la noche para entre todos hacer una parrillada, durmieron abrazados igual que siempre desde que tenían 6 años (cosa que revelaré el por que más adelante) y al día siguiente mostrarían todo su progreso en el torneo de las artes marciales.

* * *

**owo **

**Por fin pelearan **

**¿Quien se esperaba lo de BardockxHana? creo que nadie, fue algo que se me ocurrio en mi loca imaginación**

**espero un lindo review de cada lector **

**ONEGAI!**


End file.
